A sötétség ura
by Naoko Akimoto
Summary: A lázadó hármas folytatása. Ezúttal Yusuke barátai, Kuwabara és Yukina szorulnak segítségre, valaki ugyanis elrabolta őket és igen komoly feltételeket szab az életükért cserébe. Yusuke kénytelen egykori ellenségével, a lázadó hármas volt tagjával, Kotonoval társulni a megmentésükre. Az ellenfelük azonban sokkal veszélyesebb, mint elsőre tűnik.
1. 1 fejezet

Yusuke és Kuwabara iskolájában véget ért a tanítás. A két jó barát az udvaron átvágva a kapu felé tartott, hogy elhagyják a mindkettőjük által utált területet.  
\- Csakhogy vége van! Szerencsére holnap vasárnap, úgyhogy még lógnom sem kell! - sóhajtotta megkönnyebbülten Yusuke.  
\- Az ám! Irtó nagy szerencse! - tódította Kuwabara. - És most mit csinálunk? Nem megyünk el egy kicsit riogatni az ellenséges bandákat? Már iszonyú régen nem hallottak rólunk, még a végén elfelejtik milyen félelmetesek is vagyunk!  
\- Á, most inkább ne! Totál hulla vagyok! Azt hiszem haza is megyek és ledőlök egy kicsit. Talán majd máskor - nyújtózkodott a fiú. - Nos hát akkor, viszlát később! - és már el is indult.

\- Na de Urameshi! Várj! Mégis mit képzelsz magadról? Hová mész? - kiabált utána a barátja.  
\- Haza! Már mondtam! Csáó! - válaszolta az, miközben eltűnt a sarkon.  
\- Öregem! Sosem fogok eligazodni ezen a srácon… - motyogta magában Kuwabara és elindult az ellenkező irányba.  
Már egy ideje ment, amikor arra lett figyelmes, hogy valaki követi. Hirtelen megállt és észrevette, hogy követői is ezt teszik. Megfordult és három alattomosan mosolygó alakkal találta szemben magát, akik iskolai egyenruhát viseltek, de mégsem látszottak túl emberinek.  
\- Kik vagytok, és mit akartok? - kérdezte tőlük vészjósló hangon Kuwabara. - Azt ajánlom, gyorsan nyögjétek ki, miért követtek, mert nem vagyok túl jó kedvemben!/p  
Ekkor mindhárman kajánul felnevettek.  
\- Mi olyan vicces barmok? Talán nem értettétek, amit az előbb mondtam? Ha nem kotródtok el gyorsan, kitaposom a beleteket!  
Ekkor az egyikük abbahagyta a nevetést, de továbbra is gunyorosan mosolyogva megszólalt:  
\- Fenyegetsz? Haha, ez tetszik!  
\- Mi olyan poénos bunkók? - Kuwabara már egyre jobban kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét.  
\- Kíváncsi vagyok azután is ilyen nagylegény leszel-e, ha megtudod, miért jöttünk - mondta ekkor az előbbi. Felemelte a kezét és a mutató ujjával a fiú felé bökött:  
\- Gyere velünk!  
Kuwabara gúnyosan elhúzta a száját:  
\- És ha nem?  
\- Ez nem kérdés volt töki! Velünk jössz és kész! - szólalt meg ekkor a háromból egy másik, aki az előbbi mögött állt.  
\- Na persze, azt lesheted! Nem megyek én veletek sehová! - ordítozta a fiú.  
\- Azt majd meglátjuk! - vette át a szót ismét az első. - Mond neked valamit az a név, hogy Yukina?  
\- Yukina? - kérdezett vissza Kuwabara ijedten.  
\- Igen, Yukina. Tudod az a kis alacsony, bájos hótündér.  
\- Mi van vele? - kérdezte egyre aggodalmasabban a fiú.  
\- Hát, az a helyzet, hogy nálunk van. És ha nem jössz velünk, akkor sajnos nem tudjuk garantálni a kicsike épségét - mosolygott egyre alattomosabban.  
\- Ti nem emberek vagytok, igaz?  
\- Nem egészen. Ez a három marha, akiknek a testét használjuk, valaha az volt, de most éppen mi irányítjuk őket.  
\- Mocskok! Elfoglaltátok három ártatlan testét! Ezt megkeserülitek! - hörögte ökölbe szorított kézzel a fiú. - Egyáltalán honnan tudjam, hogy igazat mondotok?  
\- Az a te dolgod, hogy hiszel-e nekünk vagy sem, de én nem játszadoznék ennek a kislánynak az életével - azzal a zsebébe nyúlt és egy igazgyöngyöt vett ki onnan. - Ez megfelel bizonyítéknak? Te tudod, mit teszel, de a főnökünk nem szokott a levegőbe beszélni, úgyhogy ha látni akarod még valaha a lányt, akkor kövess! - majd a három alak sarkon fordult és elindult. Kuwabara csak állt ott földbe gyökerezett lábakkal és nem tudta, mit tegyen. A harmadik alak hátrafordult és azt kérdezte:  
\- Most akkor jössz vagy nem?  
\- Megbánjátok ezt még, ti szemetek! - sziszegte a fogai között, de elindult utánuk.  
Nem sokkal később befordultak egy udvarra. Kuwabara körbenézett és teljesen lemerevedett. Körülötte vagy ötven, az előbbi háromhoz hasonló alak állt, s mire észbe kapott már teljesen bekerítették. Ekkor megpillantott két fiút a tömegben, akik egy eszméletlen lány testét tartották:  
\- Yukina kisasszony! - kiáltotta és megindult felé, ám ekkor szorítást érzett és hátrapillantott. Két alak kivált a tömegből és lefogta.  
\- Csak lassan a testtel! - nézett rá kajánul az a fickó, aki odacsalogatta.  
\- Mit akartok tőlem, ti mocskok! Azonnal engedjétek el Yukina kisasszonyt!  
\- Azt hiszem, most nem vagy abban a helyzetben, hogy parancsolgass. De ha jól viselkedsz és követed az utasításainkat, garantálom, hogy a hótündérkédnek nem esik bántódása - hajolt közelebb a fiúhoz és gúnyosan a képébe nevetett. - Azt hiszem a feladatunkat teljesítettük - egyenesedett fel. - Mester, a küldetésünket sikeresen elvégeztük! - kiáltott ekkor az ég felé.  
\- Ezt örömmel hallom - jelent meg a kerítésen egy denevérszárnyakkal rendelkező alak. - Akkor ideje, hogy megkezdjük a tervünk második fázisát.  
Másnap Yusuke kipihenten ébred. Ásított egyet, majd nyújtózkodott és kikászálódott az ágyából. Ekkor kopogásra lett figyelmes. Fejét az ablak felé fordította és Puut, a lelkéből táplálkozó kicsi, kék szörnyecskét pillantotta meg:  
\- Puu! Hát te mit csinálsz ott kis haver! A frászt hoztad rám! - mondta rovóan, miközben kinyitotta az ablakot. Ám ekkor észre vette a madárszerű lény riadtságát. - Mi a gond? - ekkor feltűnt neki, hogy a kis szörny nyakába egy levelet akasztottak: - Ez meg mi? - és levette a levelet a nyakából. Kinyitotta és a szeme elkerekedett. A papíron ugyanis a következő állt:  
"Nálunk van Kuwabara és Yukina. Ha nem jössz 24 órán belül a Genkai birtokát képező erdőkbe, és nem találsz rájuk, nem garantáljuk a testi épségüket. Három segítőt hozhatsz magaddal, akiknek alvilági származásúnak kell lenniük. Bárkit hozhatsz, de az egyiküknek a túlvilág által legveszélyesebb bűnözőnek nyilvánítottnak kell lennie. Őt jelenleg a túlvilágon a legjobban őrzött cellában tartják fogva. Ha látni akarod még őket, teljesítsd a követeléseinket!"  
Yusuke halálra vált arccal meredt a lapra és úgy érezte, mintha kihúzták volna a lába alól a talajt.


	2. 2 fejezet

Yusuke, miután elolvasta a levelet, értesítette az esetről Kuramát, Shizorut és Botant, aki pedig Koenmának szólt és most mindannyian Genkai mester házában voltak, hogy megbeszéljék a további lépéseiket.  
\- Hát akkor vázoljuk fel, hogy mit tudunk - kezdte Genkai megfontoltan. - Yukina és Kuwabara tegnap este eltűnt. A levélben, pedig azt állítják ismeretlen tettesek, hogy náluk vannak, vagyis elrabolták őket. Így van Yusuke?  
A fiú bólintott:  
\- Igen, pontosan így.  
\- Továbbá állításuk szerint az emberrablók ebben az erdőben bujkálnak - mutatott ki a nyitott ajtón. - És azzal fenyegetőznek, hogyha nem találod meg őket 24 órán belül, megölik a túszokat.  
\- Igen, valahogy úgy - bólintott ismét Yusuke.  
\- Mindazonáltal meghatározták, hogy csak három alvilági lényt vihetsz magaddal segítségképp.  
\- Igen.  
\- Sőt, mindez nem elég nekik, még azt is kikötötték, hogy az egyik segítődnek a túlvilág által legveszélyesebb bűnözőnek nyilvánítottnak kell lennie.  
\- Tessék? - kapta fel erre a fejét riadtan Koenma. - A legveszélyesebb bűnözőnek? Az nem fog menni!  
\- Miről hadoválsz itt? Mi nem fog menni? - pattant fel a földről Urameshi.  
\- Sajnálom Yusuke, de a legveszélyesebb bűnözőt semmiképp nem helyezhetem szabadlábra - felelte a megszólított és látszott rajta, hogy őszintén sajnálja.  
\- Na de Koenma! - szólt közbe Botan is. - Az emberrablók azt írták, hogyha nem teljesítjük a feltételeiket, akkor Yukina és Kuwabara meghal!  
\- Igen, tudom - sóhajtotta gondterhelten a túlvilág uralkodójának fia. - De apám soha nem egyezne bele, hogy azt a bűnözőt elengedjük. Még két ártatlan életet sem tekintene nagy árnak ezért.  
\- Lelketlen tuskók! - kiáltotta a feldühödött detektív. - Ha nem tévedek, pont az lenne a feladatotok, hogy megvédjétek az ártatlanokat, nem az, hogy feláldozzátok őket!  
\- Igen, ez így van - felelte. - De nem mindegy, hogy két ember hal meg vagy kétezer, vagy kitudja hány! Az a bestia tömeg- és sorozatgyilkolás, garázdaság és még vagy ezernyi más bűn miatt van ott, ahol van!  
\- Ne haragudj Koenma, hogy beleszólok, de pontosan ki is ez a személy? - szólalt meg ekkor váratlanul Kurama.  
\- Egy démon - Koenma ekkor Urameshire pillantott. - Te már találkoztál vele.  
Yusuke kissé meglepetten nézett rá:  
\- Tényleg?  
\- Igen, sőt, te juttattad őt rács mögé.  
\- Hát, azt hiszem ez nem túl fényes kezdett - jegyezte meg fancsali képpel Botan.  
\- Nos igen - fűzte hozzá Shizoru, miközben egy újabb cigarettára gyújtott. - Ha el is engednék, kérdés, hogy egyáltalán hajlandó volna-e Yusukééknak segíteni.  
\- Folytasd, kérlek! - vágott közbe nyugodt hangon Kurama.  
\- Tehát - kezdett bele Koenma ismét. - A démon az egykori lázadó hármas egyik tagja volt. Emlékszel rájuk Yusuke? Tudod, a legutóbbi küldetéseden! - tette még hozzá látva a fiú kissé értetlen ábrázatát.  
\- Várjunk csak…Lázadó hármas…A legutóbbi küldetésen… - hosszas gondolkodás után végre felderült az arca. - Á emlékszem már, az a három szörny, akik össze-vissza gyilkolásztak, igaz?  
\- Igen, pontosan ők - bólintott a cumis. - Szóval közülük a legerősebb, akit, ha jól emlékszem, éppen te magad győztél le, igencsak nehéz összecsapásban. A neve: Kotono.  
Kurama ekkor rá egyáltalán nem jellemző döbbent rémülettel kapta fel a fejét:  
\- Kotono, a rókadémon?  
\- Igen, ő az - Koenma gyanakodva fordult felé. - Ismered?  
\- Mondhatni - felelte az most már újra a tőle megszokott nyugalommal. - Egykor a bandám tagja volt.  
\- Emlékszem rá - jegyezte meg ekkor Urameshi. - Semmi kifogásom ellene!  
\- Idióta! Az előbb mondtam, hogy nem engedhetem el! Az apám kitekerné a nyakam! - ordítozta Koenma.  
\- Tehát akkor szerinted csak várjunk ölbe tett kézzel és hagyjuk, hogy a barátainkat megöljék? - replikázott a detektív. - Hát tudd meg, hogy én nem fogok! Ha kell, egyedül is megkeresem azokat a barmokat, és fasírtot csinálok belőlük! - azzal már el is indult az ajtó felé ám ekkor Genkai hirtelen utána szólt:  
\- Csak ne olyan hevesen bolond kölyök! Szokás szerint már megint fejjel mész a falnak!  
\- Miért, talán van jobb ötleted? - válaszolta az feldúltan.  
\- Igen van.  
\- Igazán mester? - derült fel Botan arca. - És mi az?  
\- Elmegyünk a túlvilágra és megszöktetjük azt a démont.  
\- De hát ez törvénysértés mester! - Koenmának leesett az álla. - Ráadásul azt a cellát, amiben őrzik, szinte lehetetlen megközelíteni!  
\- Tudom és ezzel is számoltam. Koenma, tudom, hogy nagy kérés, de tekintettel a két fiatal életére, ez egyszer szemet kéne hunynod a dolog fölött. Vagyis tégy úgy, mintha semmiről sem tudnál. Akkor nem csak téged terhel a felelősség. Megoldható?  
\- Nos, azt hiszem, igen. De akkor is ki kell majd küldenem ellenetek néhány egységet - felelte Koenma megadóan.  
\- Természetesen - folytatta Genkai. - Ami pedig a többit illeti, Yusuke, gondolom a másik két segítőd Kurama és Hiei lesz.  
\- Igen, azt hiszem… - tűnődött el a fiú.  
\- És arra nem gondoltál, hogy akkor Hieit is értesíteni kellene féleszű? - nézett rá az idős mester.  
\- Ja, tényleg, azt el is felejtettem! - nevetgélt erre az idegesen.  
\- Jól van. Kurama, te menj és szólj Hieinek - kezdte az utasítások kiadását Genkai.  
\- Rendben, mester - mondta a démon szolgálatkészen.  
\- Koenma, te eredj vissza a túlvilágra és tégy úgy, mintha minden a legnagyobb rendben lenne. Senkinek egy szót se!  
\- Hát…ő…izé…rendben - sóhajtott végül és azzal el is tűnt.  
\- Shizoru, az lesz a legjobb, ha te most hazamész.  
\- Igenis, mester. Más hasznom úgy sincs - és ő is szedelődzködni kezdett.  
\- A többiek, pedig velem együtt a túlvilágra mennek, hogy kihozzuk azt a démont. Botan, te azért, mert te ismered az erőd felépítését, a kölyök egyértelmű, én, pedig segítek neki az ellenállók legyőzésében. Mindenki tudja a dolgát? Akkor indulhatunk?  
\- Igenis mester! - kiáltották mindannyian.


	3. 3 fejezet

Mindenki elindult, hogy teljesítse a saját feladatát: Shizoru haza, Kurama Hieiért, a többiek, pedig elindultak a túlvilágra.  
\- Ugye a hátsó bejáraton vigyelek titeket mester? - kérdezte Botan út közben.  
\- Természetesen lányom - válaszolta Genkai.  
Mikor megérkeztek Yusuke és Botan meglepetten kiáltott fel:  
\- Nahát, Genkai, hiszen te megfiatalodtál!  
És valóban, Genkai visszanyerte régi, vonzó külsejét és régi erejét.  
\- Tudhatnátok, hogy itt mindenki az erejének teljébe kerül, hiszen a lélek nem öregszik, csak a test - válaszolta az erre. - Na, menjünk! Ne feledjétek, hogy szorít az idő!  
Mindhárman elindultak. Sötét folyósokon vezetett keresztül az útjuk, eddig szerencsére nem találkoztak senkivel, de tudták, hogy ez nem lesz sokáig így.  
\- Mondd csak Botan - szólalt meg a detektív. - Milyen messze van körülbelül az a cella?  
\- Hát, még menni kell egy darabig a börtönig… - tűnődött el a lány. - Azt hiszem a leghátsó részében van az a cella…  
\- Azt hiszed! - csattant fel Urameshi. - Szóval nem is tudod? Szép kis idegenvezető vagy!  
\- Jól van, na! Tudd meg, hogy még sose jártam a börtönben, mivel én révész vagyok, ebből kifolyólag semmi keresnivalóm nem volt ott! - vágott vissza Botan.  
\- Hagyjátok abba! - szólt közbe Genkai. - Teljesen mindegy, hogy pontosan tudja-e az utat, vagy sem. Botan, a börtönig el tudsz vezetni, nem?  
\- Persze, természetesen.  
Nem jutottak azonban messzire, amikor két őrbe botlottak:  
\- Megállj! Kik vagytok? Hová mentek?  
\- Próbáljatok meg úgy tenni, mintha idetartozók lennétek! - súgta nekik a mester. - Ha csak lehet, kerüljük el a feltűnést és fölösleges összecsapásokat!  
\- Hát…ő…heló fiúk! - integetett nekik zavartan nevetgélve Botan. Aztán látva Genkai és az őrök szúrós tekintetét, erőt vett magán. - Tehát, én Botan vagyok, egy révész és…izé…ők itt Yusuke Urameshi, egy szellemdetektív…és…hát…egy bűnöző, akit a börtönbe viszünk…  
Az őröket láthatóan nem igazán győzte meg. Kétkedve kérdezte az egyikük:  
\- És miért egy révész viszi, ráadásul minek megy vele a detektív is?  
\- Egyébként nehezen hiszem el, hogy egy ilyen csinos kislány körözött bűnöző lenne - vetette közbe a másik is.  
\- Az nem jelent semmit. Tudod, hogy a legveszélyesebb bűnöző is állítólag igencsak csinos - szólta le az első a társát. - De mindegy, ez most nem lényeges - ismét Yusukéékra nézett. - Tehát, ha tényleg azok vagytok, akiknek mondjátok magatokat, akkor mondjátok meg a bűnöző nevét. Egy perc és megnézzük az adatbázisban, aztán mehettek is a dolgotokra.  
Botan és Yusuke kérdőn néztek a mesterre. Az bólintott és így szólt:  
\- Sachi. Ez a nevem.  
A két őr meglepetten nézett rá, majd kajánul elmosolyodtak és az egyikük elindult a központ felé:  
\- Egy perc és itt vagyok. Addig várjanak itt! Ha minden rendben, tovább mehetnek. De ha nem… - és ismét megjelent arcán ugyanaz a mosoly, mint az előbb.  
\- Most mit csináljunk? - suttogta Botan. - Ha megnézi, rájön, hogy az egészet csak mi találtuk ki! Ráadásul ez a másik nem fogja hagyni, hogy tovább menjünk!  
\- Semmi gond – válaszolta Genkai nyugodtan. - Bár szerettem volna, ha nem kell senkivel megküzdenünk, de muszáj lesz. Tovább kell mennünk.  
\- Tehát verjük szét a képét? - kérdezte Urameshi.  
Genkai bólintott, mire mindketten egyszerre lendültek támadásba.  
\- Mire készülnek? - nézett rájuk az őr rémülten. - Riadó, illetéktelen behatolók! Azonnal erősítést kérek!  
De már nem volt ideje erősítést hívni, mivel támadói már le is terítették.  
\- Na, ennek is annyi! - mondta Yusuke.  
\- Mit álltok ott? - sürgette őket Genkai. - Azonnal tovább kell mennünk! Perceken belül megérkezik a másik őr és elkap minket! Most már köztudottá vált a behatolásunk! Körözni fognak miket! Ezentúl, aki szembe jön, azt rögtön hatástalanítanunk kell, mielőtt értesíthetné a társait! Nyomás!  
Ezzel mindhárman futva továbbindultak az erőd belseje felé.


	4. 4 fejezet

Yusuke, Botan és Genkai futva igyekeztek céljuk felé.  
\- Messze vagyunk még, Botan? - nézett a lányra Genkai.  
\- Már nem annyira. Mindjárt kiérünk egy folyosóra, azon végig kell menni, és ha jól emlékszem, annak a végén van a börtön. De a folyosó igencsak hosszú, ráadásul tele van biztonsági kamerákkal.  
\- Vagyis nem tudunk észrevétlenül végigmenni - vonta le a következtetést a mester. - Mit gondolsz, egyedül is odatalálunk?  
\- Persze - felelte a révész készségesen. - Csak menni kell, míg egy ajtóhoz nem érünk. Bár van benne néhány kanyar, de úgyse lehet másfele menni. Azért építették ilyenre, ha jól tudom, hogy a bűnözők szökésének lehetőségét minimálisra csökkentsék. El sem lehet téveszteni!  
\- Ez esetben te ne is gyere velünk.  
\- De hát mester! Miért ne?  
\- Azt mondtad, be van kamerázva. Ha ez így van, az egész őrség a nyakunkra fog jönni. Nem lenne szerencsés, ha elkapnának. Az a révészi pályafutásod végét jelentené. Inkább menj vissza dolgozni, mintha mi sem történt volna. És ha lehet, kerüld azt a két őrt, akikkel összefutottunk! Félő, hogy felismernének.  
\- Rendben - sóhajtotta Botan lehangoltan. - Sok sikert! - azzal felült „szállítóeszközére" és az ellenkező irányban eltűnt a sarkon.  
\- Nyomás! - mondta mester és tanítványa egyszerre.

Eközben Koenma irodájában éppen a papírmunkával foglalatoskodott, amikor egy feldúlt őr rontott be:  
\- Koenma nagyúr! Vészhelyzet van! Azonnal meg kell erősíteni az őrséget!  
\- Mi az már megint? - sóhajtott fel gondterhelten. Igyekezett nem kimutatni, hogy valószínűleg már régen tudja.  
\- Három illetéktelen behatoló! A társamat leütötték! A biztonsági folyosón vannak! Azonnal erősítést kell küldenünk!  
\- Értem. Küldjön minden egységet oda!  
\- Igenis, nagyuram! - és már el is viharzott.  
Koenma elnézett a távolba:  
„Sok sikert Yusuke! Remélem sikerül a tervetek!"

Az őrség elérte a folyosót és teljesen bekerítették a detektívet és Genkait.  
\- Nagyszerű! - örvendezett Urameshi. - Enyém a velem szemben lévő fele, tied a másik!  
\- Nem! - vágta rá mestere. - Már így is rengeteg időt pocsékoltunk! Neked tovább kell menned! Törj ki a menetirányba, én meg lefoglalom őket! Egyedül kell továbbmenned! Készen állsz?  
\- Igen - bólintott a fiú tettre készen. - Megyek! - majd az öklével vágott utat magának a körgyűrűből és amint kikerült, mint akit puskából lőttek ki, úgy elszelelt. A kör bezárult Genkai körül, aki nem várta meg, hogy a támadók feleszméljenek, hanem egyből támadásba lendült.  
„Remélem, sikerrel jár. Siess Yusuke!" - gondolta a mester.  
A detektív közben lóhalálában szelte a folyosót. Nem ütközött ellenállásba, hiszen az összes őr Genkait próbálta elkapni. Yusuke ugyan féltette mesterét, de tudta, hogy jó harcos és egyébként sem volt más választása, mint otthagyni, hiszen az idő vészesen fogyott. Befordult egy sarkon és akkor egy páncélajtóhoz ért.  
„Ez biztosan a börtön területe. Óvatosnak kell lennem. A rabokat biztos nem hagyták felügyelet nélkül" - azzal halkan belépett. Az ajtón túl szeme elé egy sötét, nem túl barátságos folyosószakasz tárult. Akármerre ment mindkét oldalról az útját cellák szegélyezték, amikben visszataszítóbbnál visszataszítóbb szörnyek voltak. Csúnyák voltak ugyan, de idővel feltűnt a fiúnak, hogy minél bentebb megy, annál erősebbek és annál gonoszabbnak látszanak a foglyok.  
„Bizonyára minél nagyobb bűnt követnek el, annál beljebbre kerülnek. Ha ez a szisztéma, akkor egyértelműen jó felé haladok" - tűnődött el. Néha el kellett ugyan osonnia pár őr mellett, de ezek többnyire nem is igen figyeltek a külvilág zajaira: vagy aludtak, vagy egymással beszélgettek, esetleg kártyáztak.  
„Ezek is jól végzik a munkájukat. Csak el ne felejtsem ezt megemlíteni Koenmának. Ha én ilyen simán bejutok ide, akkor más is megteheti."  
Később arra lett figyelmes, hogy egyre kevesebb a világítás, a neonfényt idővel felváltották a fáklyák, majd azok is elmaradoztak. Lassan teljes sötétség borult a folyosóra. Közvetlenül az utolsó fáklya után egy rácsos ajtó állt, azt, pedig két marcona őr vigyázta.  
„Hát, ez nem lesz egyszerű. Koto biztosan valahol azon az ajtón túl van. Meg kell próbálnom kijátszani ezt a két barmot. De jól jönne most néhány ötlet Genkaitól!" - ekképp vezette gondolatait detektívünk. Az őrök elé lépett:  
\- Csáó, srácok! Nem engednétek be azon az ajtón?  
\- Mi keresnivalód van ott kölyök? - kérdezte az egyik.  
\- Nem engedhetünk be - toldotta hozzá a másik. - Odabent van a legveszélyesebb bűnöző cellájához vezető út, ha nem tudnád! Tilos a belépés!  
\- Na de fiúk, ne legyetek már ilyenek! - fűzte őket Urameshi. - Csak kíváncsi vagyok, ennyi az egész! - Aztán taktikát váltott. - Különben azért jöttem, hogy átvegyem tőletek az őrséget.  
\- Tessék? De hát itt mindig mi őrködünk! - mondta az első elképedten.  
\- Úgy van! Mert csak mi vagyunk erre méltóak! - ezt a második mondta. Aztán hirtelen ijedten néztek egymásra:  
\- Csak nem le akarnak váltani minket?  
A fiú szerencsére gyorsan kapcsolt és így felelt:  
\- Ó, nem dehogyis. Sőt! - és bizalmaskodva közelebb hajolt hozzájuk. - Ne mondjátok el, hogy elárultam, de meg akarnak jutalmazni titeket.  
Az őrök kissé gyanakodva néztek, de látszott rajtuk, hogy hajlanak arra, hogy elhiggyék a hallottakat.  
\- Na, mire vártok még? - sürgette őket Yusuke, aki igencsak belejött a szerepébe. - Menjetek! Vagy nem kell a jutalom? Adjátok át a kulcsokat és nyomás!  
A két őr ismét egymásra nézett, majd ostoba vigyorral az arcukon a fiú kezébe ejtették a kulcsokat és el is szeleltek.  
\- Mekkora barmok! - jegyezte meg Urameshi, mikor hallótávolságon kívülre értek. - Kíváncsi vagyok az arcukra, mikor majd rájönnek, hogy átverték őket! - nevetett magában. De nem volt sok ideje ezen gondolkozni, cselekednie kellett. Beletette a kulcsot a zárba és elfordította. Az ajtó után még egy folyosószakasz következett, ami teljesen sötét volt, úgyhogy Yusuke szinte csak tapogatózott. Végül a folyosó végén bal kéz felől mintha rácsokat látott volna. Óvatosan bekiáltott:  
\- Koto! Itt vagy?  
Egy ideig semmi válasz nem érkezett és a fiú már kezdte azt hinni, hogy rossz helyen jár, ám hirtelen lánc csördült és egy hang váratlanul megszólalt:  
\- Urameshi? - hitetlenség sejlett ki belőle. - Te mit keresel itt?  
\- Koto, ugye te vagy az?  
\- Ki más lenne - ekkor meghallotta, hogy Yusuke a zárral zörög. - Mi a fenét csinálsz?  
\- Kiszabadítalak - mondta a detektív teljesen természetesen. - Szükség van a segítségedre.  
\- És miből gondolod, hogy segítek? - húzta össze a szemét.  
\- Figyelj, erre most nincs idő! Majd később megbeszéljük! - már bent volt a cellában és éppen a lány lánca után nyúlt, ám az elhúzta a kezét.  
\- Komolyan kérdezem. Mit kapok, ha segítek?  
\- Kuwabarát és egy másik barátunkat elrabolták! Kérlek szépen, segíts!  
\- Nem vagyok jótékonysági alapítvány! És cseppet sem érdekel a barátaid sorsa.  
\- Jól van! - mondta Urameshi sürgetőn. - Ha segítesz, elintézem valahogy, hogy leszálljanak rólad! Így megfelel?  
\- A szabadságom néhány idióta megmentéséért cserébe? Legyen - és hagyta a fiúnak, hogy leoldja róla a bilincseket.  
\- A hátsó ajtón kijuthatunk! - indítványozta a detektív. A démon bólintott és elindultak. Rettenetes sebességgel száguldottak végig a folyosókon, az őröknek még idejük sem volt ráeszmélni, mi történik, már ott sem voltak. Mikor elviharzottak Genkai mellett, az észrevette őket, visszafordult és elfutott a helyszínről. A hátsó kijáratnál már várta őket Botan. Mindnyájan felpattantak a lány „járművére" és el is indultak az emberek világába.


	5. 5 fejezet

Yusuke, Kotono és Kurama a Minaminoként az emberek világában élő fiú szobájában voltak.  
\- Hol van már Hiei? - kérdezte türelmetlenül Urameshi.  
\- Türelem Yusuke - szólt oda neki nyugodtan Kurama. - Hamarosan itt lesz. Megígérte.  
A fiú közben a szörnnyel való legutóbbi találkozására gondolt. Értesítette Hieit a húga elrablásáról, s miközben várakoztak Yusukéékra, valahogy a lányokra terelődött a szó. Hiei váltig állította, hogy nem léteznek csinos és erős harcosnők:  
\- Mind vagy szép és akkor azt gondolja, hogy nem is kell harcolnia, mert minden férfit magába bolondíthat, vagy ha mégis tud, akkor meg ronda, mint a bűn.  
Kurama nevetve emlékezett barátjának erre a megállapítására és a szeme sarkából az íróasztalon ülő Kotonora pillantott.  
„Ha Hiei találkozik vele, biztos megváltozik a véleménye" - állapította meg magában.  
Ekkor ajtó csapódott és belépett az említett személy.  
\- Szervusz, Hiei! - köszöntötte Yusuke. Az nem válaszolt, csak mordult egyet. Kotono hirtelen felkapta a fejét. A belépő személyt ugyanis különös illat lengte körül, de ezt csak a lány kifinomult orra érezhette.  
„Különös dolog. Furcsa érzésem van, amikor erre a fiúra nézek…" - aztán gyorsan elhessegette magától a gondolatot. - „Mindegy. Mit számít ez? Ez is csak egy szörny és kész!"  
Hiei még nem vette észre a démont, mivel az asztal a teraszra nyíló ajtó mellett volt, nem túl feltűnő helyen.  
Yusuke éppen kekszet majszolgatott és már egy kicsit modortalannak érezte magát, hogy meg sem kérdezi a többieket, úgyhogy még mielőtt teljesen elfogyott volna az ízletes csemege körbekínálta őket:  
\- Ez nagyon finom! Igazán remekül süt az anyukád Kurama! - mondta teli szájjal. - Biztos, hogy te nem kérsz?  
\- Nem, kösz - felelte az nevetve. - Edd csak meg nyugodtan!  
\- Hiei? - nézett most a fiúra.  
\- Yusuke - válaszolta a szörny kissé megvetően. - Én nem tömném a fejem ilyen fontos pillanatokban.  
\- Koto? - fordult most hátra a földön ülő fiú.  
A lány csak enyhén megrázta a fejét és keresztbe tette a lábát. Hiei csak ekkor lett figyelmes a démonra. Mikor rápillantott, úgy érezte magát, mintha leforrázták volna. Elakadt a lélegzete és egyszerűen képtelen volt másfelé nézni. A csinos alak, az állig érő ezüstös haj, de legfőképp azok a zöld szemek egyszerűen megbénították. Kotono érezte magán a fiú tekintetét, volt már ebben gyakorlata, hisz bárhová ment, mindenhol mohó férfitekintetek követték, ami mellesleg eleinte roppant idegesítette, de ma már tudta kontrollálni magát. Hűvös nyugalommal fordult Hiei irányába, akit valósággal megbabonázott a lány tekintete, s életében először, a rókadémonban is megmozdult valami, ahogy a szörnyre nézett. Hieinek ekkor szúrt szemet a Kotono arcán végighúzódó vágás. Eltűnődött, vajon ki követhetett el ilyen égbekiáltó bűnt, hogy egy ehhez hasonló, szoborszerűen tökéletes arcot némiképp megpróbáljon elcsúnyítani, persze sikertelenül. A lány látta, hová téved a kutató tekintet és ez, ha lehet, még az előbbinél is jobban idegesítette. Előrébb hajtotta a fejét, hogy a haja eltakarja a vágást, tekintetét, pedig elfordította.  
„Ez furcsa. Általában a férfiak szokták előbb elkapni a fejüket és nem ő" - tűnődött el Kurama, akinek szintén feltűnt ez a kis közjáték. - „Ki tudja mi lesz még ebből? Mindenesetre Hiei jobban teszi, ha vigyáz. Koto nem egy könnyű préda. Kicsit féltem is őt…"  
\- Hé, srácok, mi van már? - rántotta vissza mindannyijukat Urameshi hangja, aki az égvilágon semmit nem vett észre az előbb történtekből. - Ne feledjétek, hogy dolgunk van!  
\- Mi van Yusuke, elfogyott a keksz? - szurkálódott Hiei.  
\- Való igaz, tényleg elfogyott! - nevetgélt eléggé idiótán a detektív.  
\- Akárhogy is, tényleg ideje megbeszélnünk a dolgokat - jelentette ki Kurama.  
\- Igen - bólintott Urameshi. - Csak az a kérdés, hogy mikor és hol találkozzunk?  
\- Ha jól látom, most 18 óra van - pillantott az órájára az embertestbe bújt démon. - Mit szólnátok hozzá, ha két óra múlva találkoznánk Genkai házának háta mögött?  
\- Nekem megfelel - egyezett bele detektívünk.  
\- Felőlem - rántotta meg a vállát Hiei.  
\- Koto, tudod hová kell menni? - érdeklődött Yusuke.  
\- Nem, de nem is fontos - mondta az, a tőle megszokott jeges hangon és már el is indult a terasz ajtaja felé, hogy távozzon.  
\- De várj! Hogy jössz oda, ha nem is tudod, hol van? - kiáltott utána a detektív.  
\- Ez már legyen az én gondom. Ott leszek és nektek csak ez a lényeg, nem? - felelte igencsak barátságtalanul.  
\- Rendben, Koto, menj! - vette át a szót Kurama. - De ne ölj meg egyetlen halandót sem! Ne feledd, hogy Yusuke felelősséget vállalt érted!  
A lány azonban csak megrántotta a vállát:  
\- Akkor és azt csinálok, amikor és amihez kedvem van. Nem tudtok megállítani! Urameshit meg senki nem kérte, hogy azt tegye, amit. Ez az ő döntése, viselje hát a következményeit! - azzal már indult volna, de Hiei megjegyzése megállásra késztette:

\- Úgy látom, egyesek igencsak fennhordják az orrukat. Csak tudnám, mire föl? Mindössze egy nő vagy és semmi több!  
Mikor a lány megfordult, Kurama már tudta, hogy barátja hibát követett el. Kotono nem igazán tolerálta az efféle sértegetéseket és ő ezt tudta jól. Csak remélhette, hogy nem esnek egymásnak.  
\- Nem hinném, hogy egy hozzád hasonló degeneráltnak kéne magyarázkodnom - megvetően végigmérte a fiút. - Ekkora erővel én a helyedben meghúznám magam - és most már tényleg elindult. - Akkor az adott helyen és időben - pillantott Yusukéra.  
\- Rendben - hagyta jóvá a fiú. Majd másik két barátjához fordult. - Azt hiszem, addig én is hazaugrom, ha nem baj.  
\- Persze. Szia! - hagyta jóvá Kurama.  
\- Na csáó srácok! - és már be is csapódott mögötte az ajtó.  
\- Hát te hová mész Hiei? - nézett Shuichi Minamino a megszólítottra, amint az az ajtó felé vette útját.  
\- Csak sétálok egyet - vetette oda a szörny a válla fölött.  
\- Ha Kotot akarod követni, azt nem ajánlom. Nem igazán szereti, ha szaglásznak utána, észrevétlen meg nem tudsz maradni, mert már messziről megérzi a szagodat.  
Hiei teljesen zavarba jött:  
\- Én nem… Eszembe se jutott… Mondtam, hogy csak sétálok! - vágta rá végül ingerülten és elinalt.  
\- Hát persze - nevetett magában Kurama.


	6. 6 fejezet

Kotono miután elhagyta Kurama szobáját igyekezett minél távolabb kerülni ideiglenes csapattársaitól, hogy tisztázhassa magában a gondolatait. Természetesen elsősorban Hieiel kapcsolatban.  
Össze volt zavarodva és nem értette, mi történt vele, hiszen azelőtt még soha nem érzett ilyet. Egy ideig csak ugrált egyik épületről a másikra, majd mikor valamelyest lenyugodott egy emeletes tömbház tetején megállt és az eget fürkészte. Megpróbálta rendbe tenni a gondolatait. Ha csak a fiú sajátos szagára gondolt ismeretlen érzés kerítette hatalmába. Idegesen megrázta a fejét:  
„Marhaság! Egyszerűen mindössze arról van szó, hogy nagyon érdekes a származása. A szaga semmit nem tükröz. Na persze ez így nem igaz. Egy bizonyos illető szaga megmutatja, hogy az a bizonyos személy milyen fajú, az ereje nagyságát, a korát, a nemét, azt, hogy élő vagy halott, sőt még a szándékait is, mivel a gonoszságnak iszonyatos bűze van. Talán attól volt ő különleges, hogy nem a szörnyekre jellemző gonosz bűz lengte körül. Persze nem makulátlan ez bizonyos, de az alapvető szándékai jók. Vagy talán a származása. Olyan mintha egyszerre lenne tűz és jégszörny. Ki tudja? Hallottam már ilyet."  
Felidézte magában azt az időszakát az életének, amit a hótündérek lakta Gleccser Fennsíkon töltött. Miután elsajátította a fekete sárkány technikát és történt még vele egy s más hosszabb időt töltött ott, mondhatni a sebeit nyalogatva. Bár a fennsíkon lévő zord erdőkben húzta meg magát és sosem mutatkozott a hótündérek előtt, mégis hallott valami mendemondát egy asszonyról, aki megszegte a tündérek legszentebb törvényét és egy férfival hált, majd ikreknek adott életet, akik közül az egyik fiú volt. Azt is hallotta, hogy az újszülöttet ledobták, de az egyik hótündér szerint biztosan túlélte. Nem nagyon foglalkozott akkor ezzel, de most egyre inkább úgy gondolta, hogy valószínűleg Hiei az említett fiú. Akárhogy volt is a lánynak nehezére esett másfelé terelni a gondolatait.  
„Mi a fene van velem? Ez egy szörny! Ugyanolyan undorító, mint az összes többi!"  
Újabb emlékkép rémlett föl előtte. Kajánul nevető, rettenetesen csúnya és gonosz szörnyeket látott. Kislánykorában mindig rajta tapostak. Állandóan üldözték, és ha elkapták, alaposan helybenhagyták. Idővel már meg sem próbált elfutni előlük. Hagyta, hogy addig verjék, amíg csak jólesik nekik és remélte, hogy egy nap talán belehal a sérüléseibe. De ez soha nem következett be, akkor és eddigi élete során még jó párszor úgy érezte, mintha valami átok folytán képtelen volna megszabadulni ettől a nyomorult élettől. A szörnyektől kegyelmet meg sem próbált már kérni, hiszen mikor egyszer a kezdet kezdetén még megtette, azok csak kinevették esdekelő szavait és könnyeit, leköpdösték és megrugdosták. Nem csoda, ha ezek után arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy az egyetlen megoldás a hidegvérű gyilkolászás, azt pedig, hogy kegyelmet adjon másoknak, hogy is tehette volna, amikor soha senki nem mutatta meg neki, hogy olyat is lehet. Egész életében csak azt látta, hogy az erősebb leigázza a gyengébbet, és ha az nem tud védekezni, akkor vége. Mindezen szörnyek kegyetlenkedései mellett ott volt még az a vágás is az arcán, amit ugyebár szintén egy szörny okozott… Talán nincs is ezek után mit csodálkozni azon, hogy Kotono elvből utálta a szörnyeket. És most mégis itt van ez, aki valahogy más… A démon ekkor észrevette, hogy a nap már lebukóban van az égen és eszébe jutott, miért is van itt. Gyorsan megindult abba az irányba, amerre Yusukéék szagát érezte. Szeretett a társainál hamarabb odaérni a megbeszélt találkahelyekre, hogy kicsit körülszaglászhasson. Gyorsan összeszedte magát, újra felvette szokásos érzelemmentes arckifejezését, mivel nem szerette kimutatni az érzelmeit mások előtt, gyengeségnek tartotta. Ezek után elindult.

Közben Yusuke, Kurama és Hiei is a megbeszélt találkozóhely felé indult. Még útközben összefutottak és úgy döntöttek együtt mennek tovább.  
\- Mondd csak Kurama! - szólalt meg Urameshi. - Ha jól emlékszem, akkor te meg Koto már régebb óta ismeritek egymást, ugye?  
Kurama arca megrándult:  
\- Igen, így van. De mért' kérded?  
\- Csak arra gondoltam mesélhetnél valamit róla. Elvégre te jobban ismerheted, mint én.  
\- A csapattársam volt, már mondtam. Ezen kívül nagyon erős, gyors, fürge, ügyes és okos, egyszóval igazán nagyszerű harcos. De a természete és a modora hagy némi kívánnivalót maga után. Rideg és kegyetlen. Ez már első pillantásra látszik a tekintetéből szerintem. A csapatomból ő volt talán a legkegyetlenebb. Módfelett élvezte kínozni az ellenfeleit.  
\- Na igen. Ezzel nem mondtál sok újat - vakarta meg a fejét a detektív. - Minderre rájöttem valahogy, amikor vele küzdöttem.  
\- Ha tudod, hogy ilyen miért bízol meg benne ennyire? - szegezte neki a kérdést Hiei, aki eddig csak csöndben figyelte a társalgást. - Nekem egyáltalán nem szimpatikus.  
\- Ez jó kérdés. Egyszerűen úgy érzem, hogy megbízhatom benne. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy érdekből van velünk, de akkor is. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem fog bennünket elárulni.  
\- Hm. Szerintem ez akkor sem helyes - válaszolta erre a tűzdémon.  
\- Végül is teljesen mindegy - szólt közbe Kurama. - A túszejtők követelései miatt, muszáj együttműködnünk vele függetlenül a te egyéni érzelmeidtől - és jelentőségteljesen barátjára nézett.  
\- Most mit bámulsz így? Mi bajod van? - csattant fel az erre.  
\- Semmi. Nincs semmi különös - mosolyodott el a fiú, aki sejtette, hogy a szörny homlokegyenest ellenkező véleményt mond azzal, mint amit valójában érez.  
\- Nem igazán értelek titeket, de tulajdonképpen mindegy is - jegyezte meg Urameshi. - Mindenesetre menjünk! Mindjárt 20 óra!  
\- Igazad van - bólintott Kurama. A kis társaság megszaporázta lépteit és nemsokára el is ért a megbeszélt helyre.  
\- Vajon Koto mikorra ér ide? Remélem, idetalál - fürkészte az utat Yusuke.  
\- Szerintem, már itt van - mondta erre Shuichi Minamino. - Szokása mindenki előtt érkezni a megbeszélt helyekre, hogy felmérhesse úgymond a terepet.  
\- Vagy el sem jön - tette hozzá szúrósan Hiei. - Én legalábbis elképzelhetőnek tartom. Nem tűnik túl megbízhatónak. Könnyen lehet, hogy már árkon-bokron túl jár. Véleményem szerint nem is merne idejönni.  
\- Nem szokásom beijedni - jött valahonnan fentről egy fagyos válasz. Mindhárman a hang irányába pillantottak és meglátták az egyik fa ágán ülő Kotonot. A lány egy hirtelen ugrással közvetlenül Hiei előtt termett: - Én inkább egy hozzád hasonló szörnyről tudnám elképzelni, hogy megfutamodik a kihívások elől. A magadfajták mindig mentik a bőrüket.  
\- Azt akarod ezzel mondani, hogy gyáva vagyok? - sziszegte a megszólított.  
\- Értsd, ahogy akarod. Ez a véleményem és kész - fordította el a rókadémon a fejét.  
\- Akkor gyere és mutasd meg, ha olyan bátor vagy! - és a szörny, aki már teljesen elvesztette a fejét, a kardja után nyúlt.  
\- Ahogy akarod. Ha te meg akarsz halni, én nem állok az utadba - meredt rá Kotono és látszott rajta, hogy készen áll a harcra. De Kurama megállította őket:  
\- Azonnal hagyjátok ezt abba! Ne feledjétek, hogy meg kell találnunk Yukinát és Kuwabarát! Az idő, pedig vészesen fogy! Mindjárt besötétedik! Nincs vesztegetni való időnk! Indulnunk kell!  
A fiú tisztában volt vele, hogy a lány szándékosan provokálta Hieit. Tudta, hogy egykori társa meg akar küzdeni a barátjával, és ha ő akar valamit, akkor semmi és senki nem képes megállítani. Csak remélhette, hogy visszafogják magukat, míg teljesítik a küldetést.  
\- Nekem te ne parancsolgass! - húzta össze a szemét a démon. - Ha én meg akarok ölni valakit, akkor meg is teszem. Nem tudsz megállítani! Ne felejtsd el, hogy még van egy függőben lévő ügy közted és köztem.  
Kurama hirtelen megmerevedett. Kiverte a víz és ökölbe szorult a keze. Rémülten kapkodta a levegőt.  
„Mi van, ha most akar revánsot venni?..." - a fiú érezte, hogy egész testében reszket. Kotono azonban már nem foglalkozott vele, úgy tett mintha észre sem vette volna az előbb történteket. Yusukéhoz fordult:  
\- Akkor megyünk vagy sem?  
\- Persze, persze. Induljunk! - kapott észbe erre Urameshi. - Gyerünk srácok! Tartsatok ki Kuwabara megyünk! - Eresztett még meg egy harci kiáltást és kilőtt az erdőbe. Koto határozott léptekkel követte. Hiei idegenül nézte Kuramát:  
\- Kurama! Minden rendben? - még sose látta a fiút ilyennek. Érdekelni kezdte, vajon mi lehet az a titokzatos lezáratlan ügy a két egykori bandatag között.  
\- Igen, persze. Semmi bajom. Menjünk! - felelte az, amint meg tudott szólalni. A hangja a szokásos magabiztosságot tükrözte, de lábai még mindig remegtek egy kissé, amikor a többiek után indult. A tűzdémon még gyanakodva szemlélte egy ideig, majd ő is követte társait a sűrűbe.


	7. 7 fejezet

A nap már lebukott az égről és az erdőre sötétség ereszkedett. A természetes csöndet négy alak lépteinek zaja verte fel.  
Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei és Kotono szótlanul mentek egymás mellett. Minden kis neszre figyeltek, hátha kapnak valami támpontot, hogy merre is kéne menniük. Így zajlott ez egy ideig, ám hirtelen ködfátyol kezdte beburkolni a látómezejüket és szinte percek alatt átláthatatlanná vált.  
\- Ez nem közönséges köd - szólalt meg váratlanul Hiei.  
\- Nem? - nézett rá értetlenül Urameshi. - Már miért ne volna az?  
\- Nem - válaszolta erre Koto. - Igaza van. Nem érzek szagokat. Ez nem csak egyszerű köd.  
\- Én meg a jaganommal se látok semmit - jegyezte meg a tűzdémon.  
\- Egyébként is furcsa, hogy ilyen rövid idő alatt ekkora köd alakult ki - bólintott Kurama.  
\- Azt akarjátok ezzel mondani, hogy ez az ellenségeink műve? - kérdezte a detektív.  
\- Feltételezhetően - felelte Shuitchi. - Csapdát állítottak mi meg belesétáltunk. Mindazonáltal ez valószínűleg azt jelenti, hogy jó nyomon járunk.  
\- De hogy menjünk tovább, ha senki nem lát semmit? - tette fel az igen logikus kérdést Yusuke.  
Minamino Kotonora pillantott:  
\- Te hallod a zajokat még, nem? A füledre támaszkodva valamelyest kiküszöbölhetnénk a váratlan támadásokat.  
\- Még szép - vágta rá a lány. - Holmi köddel nem lehet az utamba állni.  
\- De honnan tudjuk, hogy nem ver át? - nézett a démonra Hiei.  
\- Nézd - kezdte Kurama. - Muszáj megbíznunk benne. Jelenleg nincs más választásunk, ha meg akarjuk találni Kuwabarát és Yukinát. Ezt neked is be kell látnod!  
A fiú ezek után elfordult és nem kérdezett többet.  
\- Most akkor merre tovább? - nézett körbe tanácstalanul Yusuke. - Ebben a ködben még azt sem tudhatjuk honnan jöttünk.  
De nem maradt idejük ezen gondolkodni, mert Koto váratlanul megszólalt:  
\- Mögöttetek.  
-Mi van mögöttünk?- értetlenkedett Urameshi. Ám válasz helyett vagy ötven alacsony, csuklyás ki szörnyeteg ugrott ki a sűrűből. Szerencsére Kurama és Hiei gyorsan kapcsolt és rájuk rontottak, mielőtt elérték volna a detektívet. Mikor magához tért a megsegített is bekapcsolódott a harcba. Kotono egy darabig csak állt és várta, hogy mi történik, de mikor egy kis rusnyaság éppen őt pécézte ki, végül bekapcsolódott a harcba. Néhány percnyi hadakozás után az ellenfelek mind holtan feküdtek a földön.  
\- Mi a francok voltak ezek? - nézett a tetemekre detektívünk enyhe undorral.  
\- Furcsa kis lények. Még sosem láttam ilyeneket - lépett a fiú mellé Kurama.  
\- Azt akarod ezzel mondani, hogy nem is alvilági lények? - hökkent meg Yusuke.  
\- Yusuke, mint tudod az alvilág hatalmas. Nem ismerhet még egy ottani se minden lényt - jött a nyugodt válasz.  
Nekem van egy tippem, hogy mik ezek - mondta váratlanul a démonlány. - Szerintem nem is alvilágiak.  
\- Akkor mégis mik lennének? - szurkálódott Hiei.  
\- Genetikai kísérlettel létrehozott mutáció eredményei. Alacsonyabb rendű szörnyekből. Biztos láttatok már ezekhez hasonló alacsony termetű szörnyeket.  
\- De ki csinálna undorító és gonosz szörnyekből még undorítóbbat és gonoszabbat? - tűnődött Urameshi.  
\- Ki tudja. Vannak ilyenek - felelte Kotono. A többiek várakozóan néztek rá, de láthatóan nem szándékozott bővebb tájékoztatást adni, úgyhogy másfelé fordították a figyelmüket.  
\- Tehát akkor a kérdés továbbra is adott, hogy merre menjünk tovább - tért rá Yusuke a témára, ami mindannyiukat foglalkoztatta.  
\- Szerintem ez most már egyértelmű - vette át a szót Hiei. - Egyszerűen csak arra, amerről ezek a csúfságok jöttek. Tuti egyenesen a gazdájuktól indultak.  
\- Igen, én is így gondolom - tódította Kurama. - Egyébként is, muszáj továbbmennünk, mert valószínűleg ők sem ülnek ölbe tett kézzel, ráadásul már 21 óra van. Mindössze három óránk maradt.  
\- Rendben. Induljunk - bólintott a detektív és a kis csapat elindult a kijelölt irányba. Ismét hosszabb idő telt el úgy, hogy gyakorlatilag semmi nem történt. A köd miatt csak lassan tudtak haladni, mivel folyamatosan figyelniük kellett, nehogy újabb támadás érje őket, az ellenséges lépteket Koto pedig csak tökéletes csendben tudta teljes pontossággal kivenni. Mindemellett még abban sem lehettek biztosak, hogy jó irányba haladnak. Az idő viszont egyre csak fogyott. Mikor már kezdték úgy érezni, hogy semmi esélye annak, hogy megtalálják társaikat és totális kudarcot vallottak, hirtelen szinte a semmiből milliónyi, az előbbiekhez hasonló mutáns szörnyecske állta az útjukat.  
\- Hát, srácok, úgy néz ki, mégis jó volt az irány - mosolyodott el kajánul Yusuke. - Mennyi időnk is van még Kurama?  
\- Pontosan két óránk - pillantott a csuklóján lévő karórára a megkérdezett fiú.  
\- Hát akkor mindent bele fiúk! - kiáltott fel Urameshi és egy hatalmas csatakiáltás kísértében az ellenfeleire rontott. Kurama és Hiei egymásra pillantott és ők is megindultak. Kirántották a fegyvereiket. Kotono is megindult volna a többiek után, ám ekkor pillantása Hiei kardjára tévedt. Földbe gyökerezett a lába.  
„Ez a kard. Ez…" - elképedten meredt a pengére. Felrémlett előtte az a végzetes nap és a penge, amint megcsillan a fényben. - „Ez volt az, ami megvágta az arcomat annyi éve. Hát ő volt az. Ő tette…" - de hamar úrrá lett érzelmein és bekapcsolódott a küzdelembe. Mindannyian hosszú percekig kaszabolták a szörnymutánsokat, de csak nem akartak elfogyni.  
\- Valahogy, muszáj átjutnunk rajtunk, mert mindjárt elfogy az időnk - lihegte Yusuke. A másik három, szintén lihegő társa egyetértően bólintott. Kurama és Koto tekintete ekkor találkozott. Hosszú ideig csapattársak voltak és még a köztük húzódó rejtélyes ellentét ellenére is rögtön tudták mire gondol a másik.  
\- Gondolod, hogy ilyen hosszú idő után is menni fog? - kérdezte kissé provokálóan a lány.  
\- Miért ne menne? Pont megfelelőek a körülmények, egy oldalon állnak és nem körbe. Bár nem lesz olyan látványos, mivel a köztünk lévő magasságkülönbség most nem akkora, de szerintem így is elég hatásos - jött a felelet.  
\- Akkor mire vársz? Kezdd el! - adta ki az utasítást a démon.  
\- Mi van? Miről van szó? - kérdezte értetlenül Urameshi. Ő és Hiei semmit nem értettek az előbbi párbeszédből és csak bámultak rájuk.  
\- Semmi, semmi Yusuke - nevetett Kurama. - Ti csak maradjatok hátul. A rusnyaságokat meg csak bízzátok rám és Kotora - És elindult az ellenfeleik felé. - Rózsaostor! - kiáltotta.  
„Ezzel akarja megölni az összeset? Ez eddig sem vált be" - ütközött meg Hiei.  
De Kurama nem futott el egészen az alacsony termetű szörnyekig, hanem azoktól néhány méterre megállt, enyhén előredőlt és eldobta az ostorát a tömeg felé. Ekkor lépett akcióba Kotono. Egy szempillantás alatt kilőtt és egykori társa mögött termett. A hátára ugrott és azt mintegy dobbantóként használva, előrelendült. A rózsaostort még a levegőben elkapta, mielőtt az visszaváltozott volna eredeti virágállapotába, a bal karjára tekerte. Az ostor mély, vérző sebet ejtett ott, de láthatóan mindez a legkisebb mértékig sem érdekelte. Szabadjára engedte erejét még a levegőben, majd valahol a tömeg közepén a földbe csapódott és öklével a talajba ütött. A többiek másodpercekig csak port és fényt láttak, valamint a megtámadott szörnyek ordításait hallották. Mikor már újra kitisztult a látómezejük és csend borult a tájra mindannyian közelebb léptek az ütés hatására keletkezett hatalmas gödörhöz. Yusuke és Hiei teljesen ledöbbent. A gödörben és mellette cafatokra hullott tetemek hevertek. Az energia és az ütés az összes kis mutánst megölte.  
\- Hát, ez tényleg hatásos volt! - ámuldozott Urameshi. - Mi volt ez egyáltalán?br /Kurama mosolygott barátai döbbent ámulatát látva:

\- Ez egy régi technika, amit még akkor dolgoztunk ki, mikor bandatagok voltunk. Tudjátok több ilyen is volt. Egy vagy több bandita volt benne. Mindegyiket úgy dolgoztuk ki, hogy figyelembe vettük a résztvevők erejét, harcmodorát, testfelépítését és mentalitását. Ez, amit az előbb láttatok direkt csak kettőnknek lett kitalálva. Mivel én előszeretettel alkalmazom a rózsaostort és elég magas is vagyok, bár régen jobb volt, hiszen Yoko Kuramaként 213 centi voltam, most meg csak 180, Koto 173-a viszont mit sem változott, szóval ő meg szereti az ökölharcot és elég gyors is, képes elkapni az eldobott ostort mielőtt még eltávozna belőle a szellemi erő és visszaalakulna és azt a saját erejével úgymond életben tartani. A hátamról elugorva, pedig a tömeg közepébe ugrik, és a saját szellemi erejével megspékelve a dolgot, a tüskéket az ostorról gyakorlatilag lefeszíti, így az ellenfelet vagy az ütésének ereje, vagy a szellemi erő, vagy a szétrepülő tüskék ölik meg. Persze ehhez alapvető feltétel, hogy Koto ingerküszöbe igen magas és így képes elviselni a karjába fúródó tüskék okozta fájdalmat - adta meg a magyarázatot az előbb látottakra Kurama.  
\- Hú. Hát ezt aztán jól kitaláltátok - mondta elismerően a detektív. Kurama elmosolyodott és köszönetképp biccentett a fiú felé.  
\- Tovább kéne mennünk - szólt közbe Hiei.  
\- Igen, így van - helyeselt Urameshi. - Ideje indulni. Még egyszer köszi srácok, igazán szép volt! - nézett Kuramára és Kotonora. A társaság tovább indult. Nem kellett azonban messzire menniük. Egy, még a ködben is jól kivehető hatalmas fához értek.  
\- Urameshi! - hallottak ekkor egy kiáltást. A hang irányába fordultak:  
\- Kuwabara! - ismerte föl barátját a fiú.  
\- Csakhogy ideértetek végre! Mi a fészkes fenét csináltatok eddig? - esett nekik az.  
\- Titeket próbáltunk megtalálni te barom! Nemhogy örülnél! - vágott vissza a detektív. Ekkor vette alaposabban szemügyre a helyzetet. Kuwabara a nagy fa egyik ágához volt kötözve, nem sokkal arrébb, a fa néhány másik ágára kifeszített hálón, pedig az eszméletlen Yukina feküdt.  
\- Na jó. Gyorsan hozzuk onnan le őket és tűnés! - adta ki az utasítást Yusuke. De még mielőtt bármit tehettek volna egy hangot hallottak a fejük fölül:  
\- Csak lassan a testtel! Azt hiszitek, hogy csak úgy elvihetitek őket? - a hang tulajdonosa ezek után a háló és a megkötözött fogoly közötti ágra telepedett. Rusnya, denevérszárnyakkal rendelkező lény volt.  
\- Ki vagy te? - kiáltotta oda neki Urameshi. - Állj félre, ha kedves az életed, különben végzek veled!  
\- Ha-ha-ha. Nagyon félelmetes, máris reszketek! - kacagott gúnyosan.  
\- Ne húzz fel! - és Yusuke már indult volna felé, de Kurama megfogta a vállát:  
\- Ne, Yusuke! Ne tégy semmi elhamarkodottat! Szándékosan provokál. Maradj higgadt!  
\- Na jó. Idefigyeljetek. Teszek nektek egy ajánlatot: szabadon engedem őket, persze nem ingyen - mondta önelégülten a szörny.  
\- Mit akarsz te szemét? - sziszegte neki Urameshi.  
\- Tudjátok a megbízómnak nincs veletek semmi dolga, sem a túszokkal. Mindössze egy bizonyos személyre van szüksége közületek. Rá! - és csontos ujjával Kotonora mutatott. A lány kivételével mind megütközve néztek a denevérszerű szörnyre.  
\- Nos mit szóltok? Megfelel? A lány a túszokért cserébe? - kajánul elmosolyodott. - Végül is ő csak egy bűnöző, de ezek itt a barátaitok. Szerintem megfontolandó.  
\- Dögölj meg! - sziszegte a fogai közt Hiei.  
\- Mi van, csak nem tetszik a kislány? Fontosabb volna neked, mint a saját húgod? Ejnye, ejnye, nem szép dolog - és a vigyor csak nem tűnt el az arcáról. Hiei lángoló tekintettel meredt rá.  
\- Mi van? Azt mondta a húga? Elmagyarázná valaki? - értetlenkedett Kuwabara.  
\- Majd később - felelte Kurama. - Hiei, te, pedig fékezd magad! - szólt oda feldühödött barátjának.  
\- Rendben. Úgy látom nincs más lehetőségünk, mint harcolni. Készen álltok fiúk? - nézett társaira Yusuke. De váratlanul Koto megszólalt:  
\- Hagyd Urameshi! Semmi értelme. Ti úgyis a barátaitokat akarjátok, és egyébként se bíztok bennem. Nem lenne értelme értem harcolnotok. Nem kértem. Fogjátok őket és nyomás!  
\- Azt már nem! - tört ki a detektív. - Nem kérted ugyan, de mégiscsak kötelességünk ezt tenni. Nekem legalábbis. A segítségedet kértem és te, bár nem ingyen, de mégis megadtad. Ezek után nekem kötelességem harcolni érted, ez így fair. Különben én bízom benned - Koto kicsit kiesett a mindig – érzéketlen - vagyok szerepből és egy pillanatig döbbentnek látszott. Még senki nem fektette belé ennyire a bizalmát és állt ki érte. Yusuke ekkor a többiekhez fordult:  
\- Nem kérem, hogy segítsetek, de szívesen venném.  
\- Rám számíthatsz Yusuke - vágta rá Kurama. Most már mindketten Hieire néztek. A fiú zavartan Kotora pillantott. A lány is őt nézte. Hisz annyiszor vádolta meg árulással, hogy nem lett volna meglepő, ha most kitér a harc elől. Az észérvek is ezt diktálták volna, de Hieinek az érzelmei nem engedték ezt meg.  
\- Jól van - morogta. - Legyen. De csak a túszok miatt.  
Az ellenségük összehúzott szemmel, gunyorosan szólt hozzájuk:  
\- Szóval harcoltok? Rossz válasz! Így most már biztos, hogy mind meghaltok!


	8. 8 fejezet

Mind a négyen acsarogva néztek ellenségükre.  
\- Ki vagy te egyáltalán? Válaszolj mocsok! - ordítozott Yusuke.  
\- Ha ennyire érdekel, megmondhatom - mosolygott a denevérszörny továbbra is gunyorosan. - A nevem: Genki, a mindenes bandita. Emberrablás, lopás, gyilkolás, nekem mindegy, bármit megcsinálok. De persze, csak ha kellően megfizetik.  
\- Szóval megbízásra vagy itt - vonta le a következtetést Kurama. - Ki bérelt fel?  
\- Sajnálom, de a diszkréció alapvető követelmény ebben a szakmában - felelte kajánul. - Nem mondhatom meg.  
\- Engem aztán nem érdekel! Felőlem lehetsz akárki! A lényeg, hogy az utunkban állsz! - vettette oda neki, még mindig dühösen Hiei. És kivont karddal megindult felé. Egy szempillantással később már a szörny mellett volt és kardjával belévágott. Illetve csak oda suhintott, ahol egy másodperccel azelőtt még Genki ült. Az ág nagy robajjal leszakadt. A tűzdémon elképedten meredt ellenfele hűlt helyére.  
\- Ejnye, fiacskám! Úgy látom egy csöppet lassú vagy ma! - nevetett gúnyosan a denevérszörny, miközben a Yukina hálóját tartó egyik ágra telepedett.  
\- Azt majd meglátjuk! - kiáltotta a fiú és már neki is állt, hogy leoldja a kezéről a kötést, és szabadjára engedje tomboló erejű sárkányát.  
\- Hiei, ne! - állította meg a mozdulatban Kurama hangja. - Előbb nézd meg, mit csinálsz! - a megszólított fölemelte a fejét. Ekkor vette csak észre, hol is ül Genki.  
\- Ó, a barátod lelőtte a poént - önelégült vigyora csak nem tűnt el az ellenség arcáról. - Pedig mekkora móka lett volna, ha te magad veszed el a hőn szeretett húgocskád életét! Elmondhatatlanul élveztem volna! - és gonoszul felkacagott.  
\- Megkeserülöd ezt te mocsok! - kelt ki magából Urameshi. - Gyere csak el onnan, te gyáva! Azonnal végzünk veled!  
\- Ha-ha-ha. Csak nem képzelitek? Próbáljatok meg meggyőzni, hogy elmenjek innen! Hallgatlak!  
A három fiú és Kuwabara villámló szemekkel meredt rá. De a mindig józan Kotono teljesen közömbösen előrébb lépett:  
\- Szóval ott akarsz maradni. Felőlem azt csinálsz, amit akarsz. De amíg ott ücsörögsz, én nyugodtan elmehetek - és megfordult, majd úgy tett, mint aki távozni készül.  
\- De… de… ha elmész, megölöm mindegyiket! Nem csak a túszokat, a többit is! - fenyegetőzött utolsó kétségbeesésében a szörny.  
\- A legkevésbé sem érdekel. Tégy, amit akarsz, már mondtam. Semmi közöm ezekhez itt. Meg is ölheted őket, nem érdekel - és még csak meg sem fordult.  
\- Hé, most hová mész? Urameshi szabadított ki, te hálátlan! Azonnal gyere vissza! Áruló! Urameshi bízott benned és kiállt érted! - kiabált utána Kuwabara.  
\- Senki nem kérte rá, hogy így tegyen - felelte a lány hűvösen és továbbment. Genki, miután látta, hogy semmi nem használ, utolsó kétségbeesésében Koto után vetette magát. Megpróbálta hátulról átfogni és így megállásra késztetni, de a lány gyorsabb volt és lendületből megfordult, majd tiszta erőből gyomorszájon vágta.  
\- Uh! - nyögött fel az az ütés ereje alatt. Repült egy sort és egy fának csapódott. Kissé kótyagosan rogyott a földre. A többiek egy ideig döbbenten nézték. Yusuke kapcsolt először.  
\- Na, most megkapod, te rohadék! - kiáltotta és szörnyet a felsőjénél fogva fölemelte, majd pofozgatni kezdte:  
\- Nesze neked! Ezt azért kapod, mert elraboltad Kuwabarát és Yukinát! Ezt azért, mert fogvatartottad őket! Ezt meg azért, mert azt akartad, hogy áruljuk el Kotot! Ezt azért, mert aljas módon Yukina elé álltál, hogy ne merjünk megtámadni! Ezt Hiei nevében, amiért felidegesítetted! Ezt, pedig azért, mert engem is felhúztál! A többit meg ajándékba, hogy ne felejtsd el, kik is vagyunk és elmenjen a kedved a hasonló akcióktól!  
A többiek messzebbről nézték, hogyan vesz a detektív revánsot az őket ért sérelemért.  
\- Hé, eloldozna végre valaki? - óbégatott Kuwabara.  
\- Kuwabara! - nevetett Kurama. - Persze, máris megyek - és meg is indult a fiú felé. Már csak Hiei és Kotono álltak ott. A tűzdémon tekintete a lányra tévedt. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ha nincs a rókadémon trükkje, ki tudja, mi történt volna velük. Tudta, hogy valamiképp meg kéne köszönni neki, amit tett, de a fiú nem volt éppen valami nagy mester ezen a téren. Végül is, a többiek is megtehetnék. De mindegyikük el van foglalva valamivel, így ez a feladat úgy néz ki rá maradt. Szívesebben cserélt volna bármelyikükkel, csak ezt ne kellene megtennie. De ha jobban belegondolt, még egy bocsánatkéréssel is tartozik a lánynak, hiszen hányszor kételkedett a megbízhatóságában. Nem, biztos volt benne, hogy ez neki sehogy se megy… Gondolataiból Koto zökkentette ki:  
\- Muszáj így bámulnod? Idegesít - a fiú szemébe nézett. - Mit akarsz egyáltalán?  
\- Semmit… - utálta hallani a saját hangján a zavarodottságot. - Hagyjál békén! Mégis mi a fenét akarnék egy olyantól, mint te? Semmi dolgom veled! - azzal sértődötten sarkon fordult és arrébb ment. Kotono egy ideig nézett utána, aztán megvonta a vállát és figyelmét újra Urameshiékre fordította. Kurama, aki végignézte az egész jelenetet, jókat derült rajtuk.  
„Kíváncsi vagyok, meddig kerülgetik még egymást. Bár persze kérdéses, lesz-e egyáltalán ebből valami? Az, hogy Hiei totál bele van esve Kotoba, nyilvánvaló. Nem ő az első. De valamiért úgy érzem, hogy kölcsönösek ezek az érzések. De ezt persze nem tudhatom biztosan, Koto nagyon jól tudja palástolni az érzelmeit. Majd elválik. Ebből még akármi lehet…"  
\- Hé, Kurama min mosolyogsz úgy? - zökkentette ki a fiút Kuwabara harsány hangja.  
\- Semmi, semmi, csak elgondolkoztam valamin - nevetett a megszólított. Időközben már eloldozta barátja köteleit és most egyesített erővel igyekeztek leszedni Yukinát. Végül ez a hálóval együtt sikerült. Időközben Yusuke is úgy gondolta, hogy eleget adott Genkinek és mindannyian egy helyre csoportosultak, hogy megbeszéljék a továbbiakat, mivel a köd érdekes módon még mindig nem oszlott fel. Ezt akár rossz előjelnek is tekinthették volna, de egyikük sem feltételezett e mögé semmit. Egyikük sem, kivéve Kotonot. Ő tudta, hogy két lehetséges magyarázata van ennek: vagy van még egy személy, aki a ködöt generálja, vagy, amit valószínűbbnek tartott, Genki csak tetteti és nem is ájult el. De nem adott hangot feltételezésének, hiszen tisztában volt vele, hogy akárki is bízta meg a banditát, valójában őt akarja és remélte, hogy Yusuke és csapata még idejében távozik, így pedig csak neki kell majd ismét szembenéznie ellenfelükkel.  
\- Tehát akkor - kezdte Urameshi. - Mivel ez a nyavalyás köd még mindig itt van, azt javaslom, hogy Kuwabara vegye föl mentálisan a kapcsolatot Genkaial és reméljük, hogy ő meg tudja mondani, hogy merre menjünk. De semmiképp se váljunk szét, mert nem találjuk meg egymást. Mindenesetre azt a szerencsétlent vigyük magunkkal, hogy majd megkaphassa méltó büntetését.  
\- Abból ugyan nem esztek! - hallottak meg egy hangot Yusuke háta mögül.  
\- Te még magadnál vagy, te mocsok? - szaladt ki a detektív száján.  
\- Mindegy - mondta magabiztosan Kuwabara. - Már úgysincs ereje harcolni. Magunkkal visszük és kész!  
\- Azt már nem! Genkit soha senki nem foghatja el! És én soha nem vallok kudarcot! A hatékonysági mutatóm 100%-os! És nem hagyom, hogy ez megváltozzon! - a szárnya alól dinamitrudat vett elő. - Ha megerősítem ezt a kütyüt a szellemi erőmmel, elpusztít mindannyiótokat! Magammal viszlek titeket a halálba! - és szabadjára engedte az erejét. Néhány másodperccel később hatalmas robbanás rázta meg a vidéket. Mindannyian futásnak eredtek, majd a földre vetették magukat. Koto azonban, aki a legközelebb állt a robbanás centrumához, csak állt és nézett. Nem akart elugrani. Pillanatokig ugyanis azon tűnődött el, vajon ki lehetett a fickó megbízója, akitől annyira fél, hogy inkább önként eldobja az életét, mert, hogy ez volt az igazi indok, az biztos, bárki bármit is mond. Hiei észrevette, hogy a lány nem menekül. Gondolkodás nélkül visszarohant érte és a földre lökte. Mikor minden ismét csöndes volt, a kis csapat tagjai lassan felültek és körülnéztek, hogy mi is történt és, hogy mindenki jól van-e. Yusuke és Kuwabara fejüket simogatva tápászkodtak fel. Kurama, a kezében Yukina testével, szintén fölállt a földről. Koto először nem is igen fogta fel, hogy mi történt, mivel túlságosan belefeledkezett a gondolataiba. Csak azt érezte, hogy valaki a földre lökte. Mikor felmérte a helyzetet igencsak zavarba jött. A földön feküdt, de mikor megpróbált feltápászkodni, érezte, hogy valami még mindig lent tartja. Ahogy jobban szemügyre vette a dolgokat, rájött, hogy mi is az. Hiei gyakorlatilag rajta feküdt! A fiú is fölemelte a fejét. Egy ideig csak néztek egymás szemébe.  
\- Hé, srácok, jól vagytok? - kiáltott feléjük Urameshi és mindenki megindult a páros felé. - Hát ti meg mit csináltok? - kérdezte a detektív meglepetten, amikor közelebb értek. Mindkét megszólított elvörösödött és Hiei gyorsan lemászott a démonlányról. Kurama ismét jót derült a jeleneten. Hiei és Koto is igencsak szúrós tekintetet meresztett rá. A többiek, a kettős szerencséjére, hamar napirendre tértek a dolog fölött.  
\- Na most. Mit csináljunk? - nézett körbe detektívünk.  
\- Szerintem menjünk haza - felelte Kuwabara.  
\- Igen, szerintem is - toldotta hozzá Kurama. - Egyébként is felszállt már a köd. Úgy tűnik Genki idézte elő, tehát most már szabad az út.  
\- Akkor nyomás! - kilátott fel boldogan Yusuke és rohanva indult el a sűrűbe. - Aki utolsóként ér ki az erdőből az fizet a többieknek egy fagyit! Hallod Kuwabara? Készítheted a pénzedet! - szólt még vissza mielőtt eltűnt.  
\- Meglátjuk még azt, hogy ki fizet kinek Urameshi! - és ő is futásnak eredt. Kurama nevetett és Hieiel együtt ők is követték barátaikat. Egyedül Koto maradt hátra. Ő tudta, hogy ez az ügy még korántsem lezáratlan. Ezt a szerencsétlen flótást valaki felbérelte és ez a valaki nem fog letenni a szándékairól…


	9. 9 fejezet

Már két hét telt el az erdőben történtek óta. Látszólag minden a legnagyobb rendben volt, hőseink élete a szokásos mederben folydogált. Ám ez csak a vihar előtti csend volt. Egy nap, ami épp úgy indult Yusuke és társai számára, mint bármelyik másik mindent megváltoztatott.  
Yusuke elindult hazulról az iskolába, de persze esze ágában sem volt oda is érni az utált intézménybe, úgyhogy szokás szerint, véletlenül rossz irányba fordult. Már régen volt szerencséje egy egyszerű kis bunyóhoz közönséges emberekkel, ezért, hogy ezt bepótolja, egy híresen rossz környék felé vette az irányt. Gondolta, itt nem történhet vele semmi váratlan. Ám ahogy a sikátorokat szelte, arra lett figyelmes, hogy egy hatalmas árnyék borul fölé. Felpillantott és egy madárszerű lényt pillantott meg a feje fölött elsuhanni. A lény olyan gyorsan repült, hogy a laikus szemlélődő legfeljebb egy tovasuhanó árnyat érzékelhetett belőle, amit vagy észre sem vett, vagy egyszerűen egy kisebbfajta felhőnek vélhetett. De hősünk természetesen felfigyelt rá és a nyomába eredt.  
„Na már csak ez hiányzott! Egy újabb szörny, az már tuti. Mert emlékeim szerint ekkora madarak nem szoktak röpködni Tokyoban. Kellett nekem idejönni!" - füstölgött magában. Ekkor az üldözött szárnyas lény egy sikátorban leszállt. Urameshi nem fordult be, hanem a sarokhoz lapult, hogy kifigyelje, mit is akar az üldözött. A lény közelebbről megnézve igencsak ijesztőnek hatott: madárszerű csőre és hatalmas fehér szárnyai voltak. Két lábon járt, mint az emberek, de a testét toll borította. Szemei mániákus gonoszságot tükröztek. Detektívünk azonban nem volt az az ijedős fajta, hisz sok furcsaságot látott már életében. Úgy döntött, még nem támad, hanem megvárja, hogy ellenfele mit lép. A szörny körbehordozta sötét pillantását a sikátoron, mintha keresne valamit, vagy valakit. De látszólag rajta és Yusukén kívül egy lélek sem tartózkodott a helyszínen. Ekkor a lény kinyitotta a csőrét, hangja csak úgy nyikorgott:  
\- Tudom, hogy itt vagy! Gyere elő! Üzenetem van a számodra!  
Urameshi már a kezébe koncentrálta erejét, készen arra, hogy elsüsse a reigunt, ha szükséges, ám ekkor olyasmi történt, amire ő sem számított. A madárszerű lény szavaira válasz érkezett:  
\- Nyögd ki, hogy mit akarsz és tűnés! - és egy rókaszerű alak lépett ki a homályból. Fülei az égnek meredtek, lompos farkát, pedig unottan csapkodta. Yusuke ebben az alakban Kotonot, a rókadémont vélte felismerni.  
\- Á, látom, érdekel a dolog! - mosolyodott el a „madár" kajánul.  
\- Egyáltalán nem, csak már unom, hogy napok óta utánam koslatsz - nézett rá a szokásos fagyos tekintettel a lány.  
\- Hát igen, nem volt könnyű utolérni téged - felelte a szörny. - Nem is értem miért volt ez olyan fontos a mesternek? Nem tűnsz valami nagy számnak. Persze ez nem az én dolgom…  
\- Sok a szöveg - vágott közbe a lány. - Nincs kedvem az idegesítő dumádat hallgatni. Térj a tárgyra!  
\- Jól van, jól van. Tehát, üzenetet hoztam a mestertől.  
\- A mestertől?  
\- Igen, jól hallottad, a mestertől - bólintott az. - A mester úgy látja, kedvező a politikai helyzet állása arra, hogy végre átvegye az uralmat a világok fölött. És szeretne téged is az oldalán tudni ebben a helyzetben. Azt mondja, fontos szerepet szán neked. Azt üzeni, haladéktalanul keresd fel. És ezt akár parancsnak is veheted. Megértetted?  
Detektívünket ledöbbentette az előbbi párbeszéd. Koto az ellenséggel paktálna? És ki az „a mester"? Feszülten figyelte a lány reakcióját. A démon csak állt ott hűvös nyugalommal, majd lassan megszólalt:  
\- Igen. De mondd meg a drágalátos mesterednek, hogy nem megyek.  
\- Tessék? - a szörny láthatóan mindenre számított, csak erre nem. - Ellent mersz mondani a mesternek? Azt nem teheted!  
\- De igen. Nem megyek és kész!  
\- Gondold meg még egyszer! - a hírvivő kétségbeesetten kiabált. - Nem dacolhatsz a mester akaratával! Nincs hozzá jogod!  
\- Az teljesen mindegy. Különben már döntöttem - ekkor váratlanul a lény mögött termett és a karjával keresztüldöfte annak testét. - De értem a gondodat, úgyhogy ne félj a mestered bosszújától, nem fogod megérni.  
A vértől csöpögő szörny még utolsó erejével hátrafordult:  
\- Ezt…meg…fogod….bánni….A….mester….elintéz… - nyögdécselte, miközben a földre esett. - Bocsáss meg mester! - ezek voltak az utolsó szavai, majd holtan terült el. Yusuke döbbenten meredt rá. Nem igazán értette a történteket. Kotono nem mozdult, továbbra is a tetem mellett maradt. Végül megszólalt:  
\- Meddig akarsz még ott bujkálni Urameshi? - a fiú a szavak hallatán összerezzent majd előlépett rejtekéből.  
\- Koto, el is felejtettem, hogy milyen jó a szaglásod! - nevetgélt idegesen. A halott szörnyre pillantott. - Ki volt ez, és mit akart?  
\- Hallottad, nem?  
\- Hát, az az igazság, hogy nem igazán értettem, hogy miről is van szó. Elmagyaráznád?  
\- Urameshi, te soha nem változol - emelte a detektívre a lány zöld szemeit. - Ez a szerencsétlen flótás egy üzenetet próbált átadni. Mekkora egy marha volt!  
\- Azt nagyjából én is értettem. De ki az a mester, akiről beszélt? És miért borult ki annyira, amikor azt mondtad neki, hogy nem mész el hozzá? - vakargatta a fejét Yusuke.  
A lány nagyon hidegen nézett a szemébe:  
\- Urameshi. Ha nem akarsz idő előtt meghalni, vagy bekattanni, akkor soha ne kérdezd azt, hogy miért. Mindennek megvan a magyarázata, legyen elég ennyi. Különben jobb, ha nem ártod bele magad az ügybe. Ez nem a te dolgod.  
\- De azt hiszem, hogy igen - érvelt a detektív. - Nem vagyok valami jó logikai szinten, de ha jól értettem ez „a mester" vagy nem tudom ki világuralomra törekszik. Jól értettem? - a démon bólintott. - Ez esetben, pedig már érdekelt vagyok, hisz mégis csak a világunk sorsáról van szó! Tehát?  
\- Ez egy hosszú történet - válaszolta Kotono.  
\- De te tudod, ki az a „mester", igaz? - ismét bólintás volt a válasz. De detektívünk nem érte be ennyivel. A lány sóhajtott egyet, aztán folytatta:

\- Téged aztán nem könnyű lerázni. Rosszabb vagy, mint ez a félnótás itt - pillantott a lába előtt heverő hullára. - Meg az a másik, amelyik elrabolta a barátaidat.  
\- Micsoda? - kapta fel a fejét Yusuke. - Azt akarod mondani, hogy az is ennek a bizonyos „mesternek" az embere volt? És ezt te tudtad?  
\- Igen, de nem lehettem benne biztos. Bár voltak árulkodó jelek, de reméltem, hogy tévedek.  
\- Várj! - szólt közbe Urameshi. - Ennek már a fele se tréfa! Ehhez ketten nem vagyunk elegek! Szólnunk kell a többieknek! Legjobb lesz, ha Genkainál találkozunk velük! Ugye eljössz?  
\- Nem is tudom - a démonlány úgy tett, mintha elgondolkozna.  
\- Koto, kérlek! - rimánkodott az ifjú detektív. - Csak még most az egyszer!  
\- Rendben, de most utoljára - adta meg magát Kotono.  
\- Köszönöm! Tök rendes vagy! - és barátságosan hátba veregette a démont. Az elég furcsa képet vágott, nem szokott hozzá az efféle közvetlen viselkedéshez.- Akkor fél óra múlva Genkai házában! Na szia! - és a fiú integetve elnyargalt. Koto úgy nézett utána, mintha legalábbis a fiú nem lenne normális, majd távozott.


	10. 10 fejezet

Kotono rohanva hagyta el a sikátort, ahol az előbb Yusukéval és az üzenetet hozó szörnnyel találkozott.  
„Még fél órám van. Ez éppen elég arra, hogy bizonyosságot szerezzek egy-két dologról." - ekkor a fölötte elsuhanó Botanra lett figyelmes - „Épp jókor. Még hasznát vehetem ennek az ostoba teremtésnek." És utána kiáltott:  
\- Hé, te ott! Állj meg!  
Botan összerezzent. Ijedten fordult hátra és riadalma nem igazán enyhült, amikor meglátta, ki szólította meg:  
\- Tessék? - dadogta.  
\- Gyere ide! - a démon hangja ellentmondást nem tűrő volt. A révész engedelmesen leszállt „járművéről" és közelebb lépett, de azért tisztes távolságban megállt:  
\- Igen? Miben segíthetek? - kérdezte óvatosan.  
\- Áruld el, mi volt Urameshi legelső küldetése.  
\- Hát…ő…ha jól emlékszem az, hogy kapja el Kuramát, Hieit és egy harmadik szörnyet, akik elrabolták a túlvilág három legnagyobb kincsét… De miért fontos ez?  
\- Az mindegy - jött a fagyos válasz. - És mondd csak, ez a harmadik szörny hol van most?  
\- Hát a túlvilág börtönében, hol másutt? - mondta Botan.  
\- Értem - bólintott a rókadémon. - És milyen egyéb küldetései voltak még?  
\- Várj csak, gondolkodom - a lány összevonta a szemöldökét és látszott rajta, hogy tényleg erősen gondolkodik. - Utána elment Genkaihoz, hogy a tanítványa legyen, aztán volt a Négy Szent Szörny…  
\- A Négy Szent Szörny? - szakította félbe Koto.  
\- Igen, az azt hiszem. Miért?  
\- Semmi, folytasd!  
\- Jó. Akkor aztán elment Tarukane birtokára, kiszabadítani Yukinát, majd következett a Sötét Harcművészetek Viadala, ahová Toguro hívta meg és végül a Senshui által megnyitott szellemátjáró bezárása. Azt hiszem nagyjából ennyi.  
\- Rendben - bólintott a démonlány. - Akkor most vigyél el az összes küldetés helyszínére, leszámítva a másodikat és az összes még élő egykori ellenfélhez.  
\- De azt nem tehetem! - tört ki ijedten Botan.  
\- De igen - közelebb ment a lányhoz és fenyegetően a szemébe nézett. - Elviszel oda, ahová akarom és kész. Világos?  
\- Igen - dadogta a lány.  
\- Nagyszerű. Akkor induljunk - majd mindketten felszálltak a közlekedőeszközként használt evezőjére és elindultak.

\- Hol van már? Nem azt mondtad Urameshi, hogy fél óra múlva jön? - támadt Kuwabara türelmét vesztve barátjára.  
\- De igen. Legalábbis ebben egyeztünk meg - gondolkozott a megszólított. Mindannyian Genkai házában voltak, mivel Yusuke úgy tett, ahogy mondta és értesítette őket. De már vagy egy óra eltelt a megbeszélt fél óra helyett és Kotono még mindig nem volt sehol. Nem csoda, hogy a társaság türelmetlenebb tagjai már kijöttek a béketűrésükből.  
\- Hm. Szerintem simán átvert - jegyezte meg Hiei.  
\- Nem hinném - szólt közbe Kurama. - Koto egyszerűen csak öntörvényű. Ha azt mondta, hogy jön, akkor valószínűleg így lesz, de csak majd akkor, ha ő is úgy gondolja.  
\- Mégis mit gondol, kicsoda ő, hogy ha egyszer megbeszél valamit, azt nem tartja be? Micsoda beképzelt alak! - morgott továbbra is Kuwabara.  
\- Nyugalom - vetette közbe Genkai. - Türelem, biztosan van magyarázat arra, hogy miért késik. Talán éppen e miatt az ügy miatt van távol.  
\- Na persze - füstölgött tovább Kuwabara. - Csakis.  
Ekkor az ajtó nagy robajjal feltárult és az emlegetett személy lépett be a lihegő Botan kíséretében.  
\- Csakhogy itt vagytok! - állt fel Urameshi.  
\- Én is ezt mondom - lihegte a révész.  
\- Botan kisasszony jól vagy? Fáradtnak tűnsz! - lépett oda hozzá Yukina.  
\- Egyáltalán hol voltatok ti, ráadásul együtt? - kérdezte a detektív.  
\- Jaj ne is mondd - felelte Botan miután levegőhöz jutott. - Végigráncigált az összes helyszínen, ahová mentél a küldetéseid során és találkoznunk kellett az összes, még élő egykori ellenfeleddel.  
\- De hát mégis miért volt erre szükség?  
\- Azt nem tudom, én csak mentem - terült el a földön a lány. - Jaj, de fáradt vagyok!  
\- Koto? - nézett hősünk a lányra.  
\- Kíváncsi voltam néhány dologra. De inkább az elején kezdeném, már ha még érdekel a dolog - válaszolta.  
\- Ja, persze, tényleg! Jó, hogy mondod! A többieknek már elmondtam, amit én tudok, úgyhogy most te jössz!  
\- Igen. Halljuk végre ki ez a titokzatos mester - szólt közbe Kuwabara és mindenki várakozva nézett a rókadémonra.  
\- Rendben - bólintott az és belekezdett. - Tehát akiről szó van, annak a neve Senshi.  
\- Senshi? - kérdezte Hiei. - Még soha nem hallottam ezt a nevet. Márpedig ha világuralomra tör, és mesternek hívatja magát, akkor tuti hallania kellett volna róla valakinek. Vagy ismeri a jelenlévők közül valaki? - a többiek tanácstalanul rázták a fejüket.  
\- Azért nem ismeritek, mert igencsak elszigetelten él és nagyon a felszín alatt szövetkezik. Úgy is nevezik, mint a Sötétség Ura. Csak a hozzá legközelebb állók tudják a valódi nevét. Még a saját emberei közül az alsóbb posztokon lévők sem.  
\- De hát ennek mi értelme? Még azt sem tudják, kinek dolgoznak? Ez tök hülyeség! Miért nem mondja meg nekik? - értetlenkedett Yusuke.  
\- Ostoba kölyök! - szólt rá Genkai. - Beléd se szorult valami nagy stratégia! Erre azért van szükség, hogy ha esetleg elárulnák, azok akkor sem tudják őt teljesen kiadni. Azonkívül, pedig teljesen fölösleges is tudniuk.  
\- Így van - helyeselt Kotono.  
\- De nekem így se ismerős - kötözködött Hiei.  
\- Mivel, mint mondtam, teljesen elszigeteli magát mindentől. Még az alvilágban sem tud róla a fejesek közül senki. Ő ugyanis nem az alvilágban él. Létrehozott magának egy külön dimenziót.  
\- Egy saját dimenziót? - töprengett Urameshi. - Olyat, mint amilyen a Négy Szent Szörnynek is volt.  
\- Pont olyat - bólintott a lány. - Mivel történetesen azt is ő hozta létre.  
\- Micsoda? Mi köze volt a Négy Szent Szörnyhöz? - döbbent meg a detektív, aki Kuwabarával egyetemben egyre kevésbé értette a helyzetet.  
\- Csak annyi, hogy azok is az alkalmazásában álltak.  
\- Vagyis neki dolgoztak - vonta le a következtetést Hiei. - De hogy volt képes dimenziókat létrehozni? Mi ő egyáltalán?  
\- Mint tudod, a Négy Szent Szörnyet a túlvilág száműzte a Szellemvárosba. De a túlvilág uralkodója csak száműzte őket a világokból, újat nem adott nekik. 3 napjuk volt új területet keresni, különben megölik őket. Először az alvilág egy távoli szegletébe akartak menekülni, de ekkor színre lépett ő és felajánlott nekik egy új dimenziót a szolgálataikért cserébe. Ők, pedig elfogadták, hiszen ott biztonságban lehettek.  
\- Tehát ez a taktikája. Alaposan tanulmányozza az ellenfeleit, és úgy választja meg a módszereit - összegezte Kurama. Ismét csak bólintás volt a válasz, majd Koto folytatta:  
\- De különben ő bujtotta fel ezt a négy szerencsétlent arra, hogy írjanak követelésekkel teli levelet Enmának és próbálják meg elpusztítani az emberek világát.  
\- Vagyis ő küldte ránk? - kérdezte Yusuke. - Azazhogy nem ránk, hanem csak így kerültünk velük kapcsolatba?  
\- De ezt te honnan tudod? - nézett rá szúrós szemmel Hiei. A démonlány egy levelet vett elő a zsebéből és a fiúnak nyújtotta:  
\- Ebben minden benne van. A Szellemváros romjainál találtam. Megtarthatod - azzal odább lépett. A tűzdémon gyilokpillantásokat lövellt utána. - Különben szerintem az előbb Urameshi nem járt mesze az igazságtól azzal, hogy, ellenetek küldte őket - folytatta. - Több jel is utal erre. Ő bujtotta föl Gukit is a túlvilág kincsinek elrablására.  
\- Tessék? - kapta fel a fejét megint Hiei. - Az ki van zárva! Guki és én együtt terveltük azt ki!  
\- Pedig elhiheted, mivel ő maga mondta - a fiú dühösen elfordította a fejét.- Azonkívül Tarukanénak is ő mesélt a hótündérekről és hívta fel a figyelmét arra, hogy egy épp a világotokban van. És ő ajánlotta a figyelmébe Togurot, akit szintén ő mutatott be Sakiyounak. És még korábban ő ismertette meg Sakiyout a szörnyek elfogásából és eladásából származó haszonnal - szavait döbbent csend fogadta.  
\- Vagyis mindennek a hátterében ez a fickó állt! - hápogta a detektív. - Végig ő irányított mindent!  
\- Így van - helyeselt Kotono. - Ha elfoglalja a világokat mindennek vége. Káosz fogja ellepni az összes világot. Anarchia.  
\- Ez szörnyű - kapta a szája elé a kezét Yukina.  
\- Igen, az - felelte Yusuke. - Meg kell állítani. Menjünk máris! - és már fel is pattant. - Vigyél oda Koto!  
\- Megállj bolond kölyök! - állította meg Genkai. - Hányszor akarod még ezt eljátszani? Gondolod, hogy jelenlegi erőddel lenne esélyed egy ilyen ellen? Biztos nagyon erős, ha dimenziókat nyit és a Négy Szent Szörnyhöz hasonló erejű emberei vannak! Még az is kétséges, hogy egyáltalán eljutnál-e hozzá! Mennyi időnk lehet lányom? - nézett a rókadémonra.  
\- Ha jól számolom úgy 3 hónapunk.  
\- Rendben. Akkor azt javaslom, hogy holnap már kezdjük is el a felkészülést. Mindenkire ráfér - a mester körbenézett. - Most, hogy tudunk mindent, mindenkire számítok holnap kora hajnalban – és a társaság már majdnem feloszlott, amikor Hiei megszólalt:  
\- Nekem még van egy kérdésem - Kotonora nézett. - Honnan tudsz ennyi mindent erről a fickóról?  
A lány elfordította a fejét, és a földre szegezte a pillantását:  
\- Onnan, hogy neki dolgoztam. Az első embere voltam - ez talán még nagyobb ámulatba ejtette a társaságot.  
\- És hajlandó lennél az egykori főnököd ellen harcolni? Honnan tudjuk, hogy nem vagy besúgó? - a tűzdémon gyanakodva méregette.  
\- Történt egy s más. Az, hogy megbíztok-e bennem nem az én dolgom. Veletek, vagy nélkületek, de harcolni fogok ellene - és tekintetét a fiúéba fúrta.  
\- Ne aggódj, mi bízunk benned, és szükségünk van rád! - mondta neki barátságosan Urameshi. - Akkor, viszlát mindenki, holnap reggel - és a társaság lassan feloszlott.


	11. 11 fejezet

Már hetek teltek el azóta a bizonyos beszélgetés óta, amikor is Kotono, a rókadémon szembesítette a társaságot a rájuk váró nehézségekkel. Attól a naptól fogva mindenki keményen edzett, hogy minél erősebb legyen, és képessé váljon a Sötétség Urának legyőzésére.  
A kis csapat tagjai nem sokat tudtak egymásról, pedig egymástól nem túl messze helyezkedtek el az edzések helyszínei. De mindenkit túlságosan lefoglalt a saját korlátainak döntögetése és így nem maradt idejük egymásra. Persze, a biztosabb és nagyobb fejlődés érdekében, többnyire párosan edzettek, de mindenki tudta, hogy csak saját magára számíthat. De körülbelül egy hónap múlva elkezdte érdekelni őket, hogy hogyan haladnak a többiek, hiszen a lelkük mélyén attól tartottak, mi van, ha a többiek már mérföldekkel nagyobb fejlődést értek el, mint ők? Így történt, hogy Kurama és Hiei, akik együtt folytatták a felkészülést, felmentek Genkai házába, hogy megnézzék, hogyan töltik a napjaikat a többiek. A házban csak Kuwabarát és Genkait találták. (Hozzá kell még tenni az eseményekhez, hogy senki nem volt közülük tisztában azzal, hogy ki-kivel edz, csak a saját partnerükről tudtak biztosat.)  
\- Jó napot Genkai mester! Szervusz Kuwabara! - üdvözölte Kurama társait, mikor beléptek a mester edzőtermébe.  
\- Sziasztok! - lihegte Kuwabara, miközben éppen elterült a földön.  
\- Jó napot gyermekeim! Mi járatban vagytok? - fordult feléjük az idős mester.  
\- Csak gondoltuk megnézzük, hogy haladtok - vetette oda könnyedén az egykori démon. - Yusuke hol van?  
\- Az erdőben - jött a válasz.  
\- Hogyhogy nem te edzed? Vagy most pihen? - Shuitchi Minamino kissé meglepődött.  
\- Gondolod, hogy hagynám pihenni azt a semmirekellőt, ha én edzeném? - horkant fel a feltételezés hallatán Genkai. - Egyébként néha elnéztem feléjük, és bizton állíthatom, hogy valószínűleg nem sok ideje marad a henyélésre, már ha marad egyáltalán. A jelenlegi edzője talán nálam is keményebb. Már az is csoda, hogy eddig bírta. Pedig fogadni mertem volna, hogy egy hét után térden csúszva fog könyörögni, hogy mégiscsak inkább én foglalkozzak vele. Úgy látszik keményebb, mint amilyennek látszik. Tény, ha kibírja, nagy fejlődésre lehet nála számítani.  
\- Miért, ki edzi? - érdeklődött Kurama.  
\- Menjetek és nézzétek meg magatok, ha érdekel. Nekem most Kuwabarával kell foglalkoznom - azzal a még mindig a földön fekvő fiúhoz fordult. - Gyerünk, felkelni! Folytassuk! - Hiei és Kurama közben kilépett a házból és behúzták maguk mögött az ajtót.  
\- Nem értem, minek pazarolja az idejét egy ilyenre - jegyezte meg Hiei. Az ilyen alatt természetesen Kuwabarát értette. - Úgyse lesz jobb.  
\- Ugyan már, ne legyél ilyen gonosz! - állt ki a barátja a fiú mellett. - Biztos sokat fejlődött. Nem is láttad, hogy mit tud - Hiei csak horkantott egyét és hallgatásával tüntetett az út további részében. Nem sokkal később meg is találták a keresett személyt egy sziklás területen. A fiú épp egy sziklához csapódott, amikor odaértek.  
\- Yusuke! - kiáltott rá Kurama, amint megálltak mellette. A detektív nem válaszolt semmit, összeszűkült szemmel pásztázta a horizontot. Arca meglepően komolynak tűnt, ami nem vallott rá. Ahogy jobban megnézték, észrevették, hogy felsőtestét mindenhol vérző sebek borítják.  
\- Mi van Yusuke? Csak nem kifogott rajtad az ellenfeled? - szurkálódott Hiei. De Urameshi ezúttal rá sem hederített. Hirtelen, minden előjel nélkül, egyszer csak kilőtt.  
\- Most elkaplak! - ordította. Kurama és Hiei abba az irányba néztek, amerre barátjuk futott és Kotonot pillantották meg. Yusuke már el is indította az öklét, de a lánynak látszólag eszébe sem jutott kitérni vagy védekezni. A fiú nagy sebességgel közeledett felé. Az ökle már majdnem elérte a démont de az az utolsó pillanatban egyszerűen arrébb lépett. Hősünk ekkor vette csak észre, hogy közvetlenül a mögött egy lépéssel, ahol az előbb Koto állt, szakadék tátong. Bár nagy lendülete miatt nem sok esély volt rá, mégis megpróbált megállni, mielőtt lezuhanna. Egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, hogy sikerül is, de a rókadémon a háta mögött termett és a hátára mért jól irányzott könyökcsapással kilökte egyensúlyából az amúgy is eléggé instabil fiút és az lezuhant. Kurama és Hiei egy pillanatig döbbenten álltak a történtek előtt. De aztán Kurama kissé elmosolyodott és könnyedén közelebb lépett a lányhoz:  
\- Már értem, hogy miért mondta Genkai, hogy Yusuke nagy fába vágta a fejszéjét. Veled edzeni nem lehet számára egy leányálom.  
\- Ő akarta, hogy így legyen - jött a rideg felelet.  
\- De egyszer már legyőzött, nem? - kötekedett szokásához híven Hiei.  
\- Csak fizikai harccal edzek vele - nézett rá hidegen a démonlány. - És most megyek és folytatom, amit elkezdtem. Ha élni akartok, szerintem nektek is folytatnotok kellene az edzést. Minden egyes elvesztegetett perc rontja az esélyeiteket - és azzal Yusuke után ugrott a szakadékba, hogy felrázza néhány jól irányzott ütéssel.  
\- Micsoda pökhendi alak - nézett utána a tűzdémon. - Elviselhetetlenül idegesítő.  
\- Azt gondolod? - pillantott barátjára Kurama.  
\- Igen. És ne bámulj így! - vágta oda neki ingerülten a kérdezett és távozott. Kurama sejtelmesen mosolyogva követte. Láthatóan remekül szórakozott.  
Este mindannyian, Koto kivételével, összegyűltek Genkai házában. Volt mit megbeszélniük, hiszen régen nem találkoztak. Yusuke fáradt volt egy csöppet és szinte mindene fájt, ennek ellenére még ő is remekül érezte magát a kis társasággal. Naplementekor Hiei azonban hatalmas erőre és hihetetlenül fagyos szélre lett figyelmes. De a többieknek úgy tűnt semmi sem tűnt fel. Kurama is csak barátja megváltozott viselkedésére figyelt fel.  
-Valami gond van Hiei? - kérdezte tőle.  
\- Ez a jeges szél, meg ez az erő… - nézett ki a nyitott ajtón. Valahol a tengerpart környékén energiacsóva csapott a magasba.  
\- Ja, ez? - pillantott oda Urameshi. - Ez csak Koto. Semmi különös. Tudjátok, mi csak fizikai harccal edzünk, de a szellemi erőnkkel külön foglalkozunk. Én Genkaial, ő egyedül - és felhörpintette a teáját.  
\- Na, azt hiszem, én most lefekszem - nyújtózkodott egy nagyot. - Eléggé lefárasztottak az utóbbi napok. Szinte nem is tudom, mikor aludtam utoljára! Na jó éjt mindenkinek! - azzal felállt és a szobája felé indult.  
\- Úgy gondolom én is követem Urameshi példáját. Totál hulla vagyok! - ásítozva Kuwabara is a háló felé vette az irányt. Lassacskán mindenki nyugovóra tért. Egyedül Hiei maradt talpon. Ő továbbra is állt a nyitott ajtóban és tekintetét abba az irányba szegezte, ahol az energiacsóvát látta. Sötétedés óta már elhalt ugyan, amiből arra lehetett következtetni, hogy Kotono is felhagyott az edzéssel. Elindult az erdőbe. A tenger felé vitte a lába, de nem oda, ahová annyira nézett még az előbb. Maga sem tudta pontosan hová megy és miért, de nem is gondolkozott ezen.  
Eközben Kotono, miután befejezte az edzést, amit utolsó erejéig folytatott, az erdő sűrűbb része felé vette az irányt. Már napok óta csak Yusukéval edzett és ez nyomot hagyott a külsején, amire az előbbi erő-felszabadítás csak még rátett egy lapáttal. Zilált és koszos volt. Nem nagyon szeretett fürdeni, mert olyankor védtelenebbé vált az esetleges támadások ellen, de néha rákényszerült, éppúgy, mint most. A tengernek egy rejtettebb zugához sétált, ami valahol az erdőben volt. Megszabadult a ruháitól és egy bokor alá rúgta őket. Szerzett valahonnan egy törülközőt, amit viszont közvetlenül a partnál tett le. A tapasztalatai azt mutatták, hogy erre szükség van. Belegázolt a vízbe. Érezte, ahogy a hullámok lágyan nyaldossák a testét.  
„Ha nem kéne állandóan figyelnem és elengedhetném magam, egész élvezetes lenne ez a fürdésesdi. De így jobb lesz, ha minél gyorsabban letudom" - és a víz alá bukott. Kis idő múlva, mikor már elégnek érezte, kijött a vízből és magára kapta az előzőleg odakészített törölközőt.  
Közben Hiei az erdőt járta. Nem gondolkozott azon, hogy merre, csakúgy ment. Egyszer halk neszre lett figyelmes. A víz csendes csobbanását és enyhén léptek zaját hallotta. Lassan elindult abba az irányba. Nem sietett, nem érezte úgy, hogy ellenségtől kellene tartania. Azt is elképzelhetőnek tartotta, hogy az erdő valamely természetes lakójának neszezését hallotta. De ahogy a tengerhez ért valami olyan tárult a szeme elé, amire a legkevésbé sem számított. A hold beszűrődő fényénél Kotonot pillantotta meg, mégpedig egy szál törülközőben! Nem mozdult, de szemei mohón pásztázták a lány alig fedett testét. Csinos alakja így még vonzóbb volt, elsősorban kecses, hosszú lábai érvényesültek jobban. A lány észrevette Hieit és annak kutató pillantását is. Igencsak zavarba hozta a helyzet, de ezt még véletlenül se mutatta volna ki. Persze egy pillanatra átfutott arcán egy zavart kifejezés, de ezt a fiú nem vette észre, hiszen tekintetét teljesen máshová irányította. A démonlány már megtanulta, hogy a legjobb módja a saját zavara leplezésének, ha a másikat is zavarba hozza:  
\- Jó lenne, ha nem bámulnál úgy. Idegesít - és a létező legközömbösebben nézett a szörny karmazsinvörös szemeibe. A tűzdémon idegesen tekintett vissza a démon szemeibe, de képtelen volt nem a vele szemben állót nézni. Legszívesebben odament volna hozzá, végigsimított volna a bőrén. Nos hát, és igen, szerette volna a földön látni azt a törülközőt. Az, hogy ő rántja le, vagy a lány ejti le, az végül is mindegy lett volna. De hiába az ilyesféle gondolatok, meg sem moccant. Kotonak is feltűntek azok a pillantások, amik a törölközőt szorító kezére esnek. Nem volt szüksége túl nagy fantáziára, hogy kitalálja, hogy Hiei lekívánja róla a textildarabot. De úgy tett, mintha észre se venné a sóvár pillantgatásokat.  
\- Fel szeretnék öltözni - mondta Kotono.  
\- Jó… - nyögte ki nagy nehezen a fiú, de nem mutatott hajlandóságot az indulásra.  
\- Ugye nem várod el tőlem, hogy előtted öltözzek? - és várakozón nézett rá.  
\- Ja… persze… nem… dehogyis - habogott az és lassú léptekkel elindult. A lány tudta, hogy gyorsnak kell lennie. Biztos volt benne, hogy a tűzdémon vissza fog fordulni, ezért a létező leggyorsabban magára kapta a ruhái jó részét. S valóban, Hiei képtelen volt megállni, hogy vissza ne forduljon. De mikor visszanézett Koto már nadrágban és melltartóban volt. A tűzdémon hitetlenkedve nézett rá. A lány észrevette ezt és miközben a többi ruháját is felhúzta, így szólt:  
\- Tudtam, hogy vissza fogsz fordulni. Te se vagy jobb, mint bármelyik hozzád hasonló.  
\- Tehát már többször… - kezdte, de nem tudta, hogy folytassa. Sehogy se találta a megfelelő szavakat.  
\- Hogy többször kerültem-e már ilyen helyzetbe? Előfordult néhányszor - eddigre már teljesen elkészült, bár a haja még nedves volt egy kissé. A törülközőt a földre dobta és távozni készült, de még visszafordult:  
\- Mindenesetre szerintem inkább hasznosabb dolgokra kéne fordítanod az idődet. Senshit és az embereit nem fogod tudni legyőzni úgy, hogy pofátlanul a szemedet meresztgeted - majd még mielőtt Hiei bármit válaszolhatott volna, alakját elnyelte az erdő. A fiú egy ideig még fürkészte a rengeteget, majd megfordult és visszament a házba.  
Másnap hajnal körül, amikor még mindenki az igazak álmát aludta, Hiei már talpon volt. A tegnap este történtek túlságosan felzaklatták. Ismét elindult az erdőbe, de most tudta a célját. A szirt felé vette az útját, ahol tegnap Kotono edzett. A lány ezen a kora reggeli órán is ott volt. Nézte, ahogy a hullámok a szirthez csapódnak. Érezte a közeledő Hiei szagát és tudta a jövetele okát, de nem zavarta. Valahol ő is ugyanazt akarta. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ez szükségszerű, ennek meg kell lennie. Mikor a fiú megérkezett, megállt a háta mögött és várt.  
\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ezt akarod? - kérdezte a démon, még mindig a tengerre nézve.  
\- Igen, egészen - felelte az.  
\- De azt ugye, tudod, hogy akár bele is halhatsz? Én nem fogom figyelembe venni, hogy pillanatnyilag egy oldalon állsz velem - közben megfordult és mélyen a tűzdémon szemébe nézett.  
\- Tudom, és ezt akarom. Életre-halálra. Úgy van értelme.  
\- Akkor ideje elkezdeni.  
\- Igen, kezdjük - bólintott a fiú. Néhány végtelennek tűnő másodpercig csak néztek egymás szemébe, majd Hiei kirántotta a kardját és megindult a lány felé.


	12. 12 fejezet

Hiei tehát kivont karddal közeledett a vele szemben álló Kotono felé. A létező legnagyobb sebességre kapcsolt, hogy a lány lehetőleg ne tudjon se kitérni, se hárítani. Persze azért nem kellett Kotot félteni, nála a gyorsaság igazán nem jelentett akadályt.  
Gond nélkül követte a fiú mozdulatait és látta, hogy mire készül. Nem szeretett fegyverekkel harcolni és azt sem, ha az ellenfele folyamodott hozzájuk, ezért mindig az első dolga volt megszabadulni azoktól. Ráadásul ez a kard még a távoli múltból fakadó dolgok miatt is zavarta. Így hát, amint a tűzdémon felé ugrott, hogy lesújtson rá, egy határozott mozdulattal kiverte a kezéből a fegyverét. A kard egy fa törzsébe fúródott. Hiei döbbenten visszahőkölt.  
\- Most mihez akarsz kezdeni? - nézett rá a rókadémon. - Nem nagyon ismerem a harcmodorodat és téged se, de úgy gondolom, hogy a kardod és a jaganod nélkül egy senki vagy.  
\- Azt majd meglátjuk! - ordította dühösen az önérzetében megsértett fiú. - Szerintem meg ilyen kezekkel kizárt dolog, hogy erőset lehessen ütni - pillantott a lány ívelt vonalú, formás kezeire és hosszú ujjaira. A démon csak jegesen a szemébe nézett:  
\- Próbáld ki és megtudod! - a tűzdémonnak több se kellett, ököllel rontott a vele szemben állóra. De az könnyedén megállította az öklét:  
\- Ez minden? Nevetséges. A helyedben szégyelleném magamat, ha csak ilyen bénán tudnék ütni. Gyenge, mint a harmat - közben nem engedte el a támadója öklét, így annak esélye sem volt arra, hogy esetleg kihátráljon, csak villámló szemekkel meredt rá. De a lány még nem fejezte be. - Megmutatom, mit kéne tudnod - és azzal meglendítette a másik kezét, majd egy jól irányzott jobb egyenessel ellökte. A tűzdémon hosszú vájatot hagyott maga után a földön, ahogy hosszas szánkázás után végre megállt. Nemigen esett jól neki az ütés, talán egyetlen másik csapás sem érte még életében ilyen rosszul, hiszen nem számított ekkorára. Mikor azt mondta, hogy olyan kezekkel nem lehet nagyot ütni, azt tényleg úgy is gondolta, ezért érte felkészületlenül a bivalyerős ütés. De feltápászkodott és dühösen nézett ellenfelére. Az közönyösen nézett vissza rá. Nem várta meg, hogy Hiei kilihegje magát, egy szempillantás alatt előtte termett és egy hatalmas ütést mért a gyomrára.  
\- Uhh! - nyögte a fiú és egy fának csapódott. Feldühítette, hogy a démonlány bokszzsákként használja, ledobta a köpenyét és feldúltan indult feléje. Egyre haragosabban próbálta eltalálni, de az minduntalan kitért a támadásai elől. Sajnos egy lépéssel mindig a tűzdémon előtt járt, így az képtelen volt neki meglepetést okozni. Ennek ellenére még nem támadott, de tisztában volt a fölényével. Hiei is érezte, hogy a lány szinte csak játszik vele és ez még jobban felidegesítette. Kotono is úgy gondolta, ideje valami érdekeset vinni a harcba, vagy véget vetni annak, mert kezdett beleunni a szörny eredménytelen próbálkozásaiba. Tudta a módját, hogyan okozzon az ellenfelének egy igencsak kellemetlen meglepetést. A tűzdémon minden küzdelmében kínosan ügyelt arra, hogy ne érje semmilyen sérülés a jaganját és ha mást nem is, ezt mindig sikerült megvédenie még a legnehezebb ellenféllel szemben is. Koto viszont semmit nem tekintett szentnek, neki minden harcban csak a győzelem számított, így arcátlan módon nem félt az ellenfeleit testük bármely részén támadni. Őt se kímélték soha, tehát ha kellett pimaszul akár az ellenfele ágyékába is belerúgott, neki mindegy volt. Értette a módját, hogyan tegye figyelmetlenné a vele szemben lévőt. Most is ehhez folyamodott. Miközben Hiei támadásai elől tért ki, egyszer csak, mintha figyelmetlenségből adódna, szabadon hagyta a gyomrát. Remélte, hogy a fiúnak ez feltűnik. Nem kellett csalódnia, a tűzdémon kajánul elmosolyodott:  
„Na most megkapod! Úgy tűnik mégse olyan tökéletes, mint amilyennek hiszi magát" - és egy jól irányzott ütéssel a gyomrába vágott. Elégedetten nézett föl, hogy, mint azt ő elgondolta, lássa a lány döbbent tekintetét, ám e helyett a szokásos közömbös szempárral találta szemben magát. A démon mélyen a szemébe nézett majd hirtelen teljes erőből lefejelte a tűzdémont. Az felordított, miközben ismét hátracsúszott, de most állva marad. De iszonyatos fájdalmat érzett. A fejelés telibe találta a harmadik szemét. A kötés véres lett és kínzó fájdalom hasított a homlokába. A démonlány azonban könyörtelenül rárontott. Sorozta a fájdalomtól némiképp lebénult fiút, aki csak nyöszörgött az ütések alatt és vért köpködött. Egy idő után már nem bírta tovább. Nyögdécselve előrebukott. De a lány közelebb lépett és még mielőtt a válla mellett ellenfele a földre zuhant volna olyan közel lépett, hogy a saját testével meg tudja támasztani. De még mielőtt bárki azt gondolná, hogy ezt, puszta szeretetből, szánalomból, könyörületből, vagy bármi ehhez hasonlóból tette, rá kell ébresszük, hogy ilyesmiről szó sincs. Nagyon is fontos taktikai szerepe volt ennek a lépésnek. Kezét a fiú mellkasára tette és a szívéhez igen közel valósággal belemélyesztette ujjait a tüdejébe, véres sebet ejtve ott ezzel. A szörny ismét felnyögött és mivel a lány arrébb lépett, újra a föld felé bukott. De a démonnak még ez sem volt elég, egyetlen ujját Hiei álla alá téve felnyomta a teljesen erőtlen fiút úgy, hogy egy szemmagasságban legyenek. Ekkor a másik kezének egy jól irányzott ütésével elrepítette. A tűzdémon ismét hosszan végigcsúszott a földön, majd elterült. De nyögdécselve és kimerülten, de felült. A büszkesége nem bírta volna elviselni, ha ilyen megalázó vereséget szenvedne, ráadásul egy női harcostól. Végül lassan felállt.  
\- Ezt megkeserülöd! - lihegte gyűlölettel a hangjában Koto felé. - Eddig tied volt az előny, de ezt a támadást most nem fogod tudni kivédeni, legyél bármilyen gyors! Itt az ütéseid semmit sem fognak érni! - és ledobta a homlokáról a kötést és nekilátott, hogy a karján lévőtől is megszabaduljon.  
\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez jó ötlet? A jaganod sérült, és ha nem tévedek, arra támaszkodva idézed meg a sárkánygyíkodat - vetette oda neki a démonlány jegesen.  
\- Miattam te ne aggódj! Én inkább a te testi épségedet félteném a helyedben! - sziszegte vissza. Közben letekerte a kötést és már fel is lobbant a fekete láng a kezében. - Na ezt éld túl, ha tudod!  
\- Hát, jó. Legyen, ahogy akarod. Játszunk élesben! Nem akartam egy magadfajta ellen ilyen drasztikus eszközökhöz folyamodni, de legyen! - és ő is nekilátott a karján lévő kötés leszedésének. A fiú érdeklődve figyelte, mit szándékozik tenni ellenfele. Az lendületesen megszabadult a kötéstől és ekkor Hieiben megállt az ütő.  
\- De hát ez… ez az enzatsuken! - nézett döbbenten a lány karján kígyózó sárkány alakú kékes sebhelyre. - De ez nem olyan, mint az enyém… ez valahogy más… az nem lehet!  
\- De igen jól látod - felelte a lány miközben ő is fellobbantott a tenyerében egy Hieiéhez hasonlatos lángot, de az övé inkább fehéres-kék volt. - Ennek is ugyanaz az alapja, mint a tiednek. Valaha ez is csak közönséges fekete sárkány volt, mint az, de időközben „eljegesedett".  
\- De hát, hogyan? - a fiú még mindig nem tért magához a döbbenetből. Eddig azt sem tudta, hogy Koto tudja egyáltalán ezt a technikát, ráadásul úgy tűnik még ebben is jobb, mint ő. Igazán bosszantó!  
\- Tudod, az életem egy bizonyos szakaszában a Gleccser Fennsíkon vendégeskedtem. Itt jöttem rá, hogy mennyi kihasználatlan energia van azon a területen. Ha csak az ott lévő energiákat hívom segítségül, mivel az egy koncentráltabb terület, a sárkányom ereje lényegesen nagyobb lesz.  
\- Nem érdekel! Kezdjük! - kiáltotta Hiei és megindította támadását. - Csao enzatsu koko ryuu ha!  
A lány is egy hasonló kiáltással kezdte meg az ellentámadást. A két sárkány a fekete és a jég egymásnak feszült. Mindketten igyekeztek elnyomni a másikat. Ha nem akarták, hogy a másik sárkánya felfalja őket, kénytelenek voltak egyre nagyobb energiát fektetni a sajátjukba. Így mindketten egyre nagyobb erőt fektettek be. Mindazonáltal nagyon élvezték a helyzetet, de valami furcsa érzés is a hatalmába kerítette őket. Mintha rettenetesen közel lettek volna egymáshoz. Nem tudták mi ez az érzés, de nem is érdekelte őket, egyszerűen csak élvezték a helyzetet.  
A nagy energiák természetesen többi hősünk figyelmét sem kerülték el. A nyitott ajtóhoz rohantak.  
\- Ott meg mi történik? - nézett Yusuke a szirt felé. Hatalmas erők cikáztak az égbolton.  
\- Gondolod, hogy az ellenségeink? - jelent meg mellette Kuwabara.  
\- Nem. Ezek nem az ellenségeink - csatlakozott hozzájuk Kurama. - Ez annál sokkal rosszabb. Ez Hiei és Koto.  
\- Hiei és Koto? - Urameshi meglepetten fordult barátja felé. - De hát miért?  
\- Ez már régóta várható volt. Ennek így kellett lenni - lépett melléjük Genkai is.  
\- Akkor is! Mire várunk! Menjünk és állítsuk meg őket! - kiáltott a detektív és futásnak eredt, de még megjegyezte. - Tudtam, hogy utálják egymást, de hogy ennyire! - Kuwabara és Kurama követte. Így már nem hallhatták a Genkai mellé lépő Yukina hozzáfűznivalóját:  
\- Utálják? Ó, nem, szerintem épp ellenkezőleg!  
\- Én is így gondolom lányom. De ettől függetlenül ez nekik egy nehéz menet lesz - és azzal Genkai visszament a házba. Yukina még egy ideg tekintetét a tomboló erőkre szegezte, majd ő is követte a mestert.  
Eközben Hiei és Kotono teljesen kifáradtak az energiák egymásra eresztésében. De tudták, hogy aki előbb elengedi, az meghal. Hiei azonban már nem bírta tovább, néhány perccel később a sárkánya semmivé foszlott. Már várta, hogy az ellenfele jégsárkánya felfalja, ám nem történt semmi. Az a sárkány is eltűnt. A fiú fölemelte a fejét. A lány visszanézett rá.  
„De hát miért hagyta abba? Megölhetett volna! Miért?" - Hieinek sehogy se fért a fejébe a dolog, de igazából Koto sem értette az okát a cselekedetének. Levegő után kapkodva néztek egymásra. Ekkor a fiú lassan, remegő lábakkal megindult a lány felé. Az nem mozdult, csak várta, hogy a vele szemben álló mire készül. De már nem voltak ellenfelek és ezt mindketten tudták. A tűzdémon nagyon közel a démonlányhoz megállt és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Közben Yusuke és társai is a közelbe értek. Mivel az energia elhalt, nehezebb dolguk volt, ha meg akarták találni a küzdő feleket. De Kurama néhány fa rejtekéből észrevette őket. Látta a forró tekintetváltást és azt, hogy Kotono és Hiei teste csaknem egymáshoz simul. Érdeklődve várta a folytatást. A démon és a szörny arca igencsak közeledett egymáshoz és ajkuk csaknem összeért, ám ekkor Yusukénak is feltűnt, hogy barátja igencsak néz valamit:  
\- Hé, Kurama, mit nézel annyira! Hagy nézzem én is! - a harsogó kiáltás kibillentette Hieit és Kotot is és villámgyorsan szétugrottak, így a detektív már semmit sem láthatott. Mindketten odapillantottak.  
\- Á, srácok! Csakhogy megvagytok! Örülök, hogy mindketten éltek! Nagyon aggódtunk ám! Remélem, többet nem csináltok ilyet, ugye? - Urameshi csak mondta-mondta, fel se tűnt neki, hogy milyen zavart pillantásokat vetnek mindketten Kurama felé. Tudták, hogy a fiú látta őket és ez egy kissé zavarba hozta a párost. De az egykori bandita diplomatikusan hallgatott.  
\- Na jó. Most, hogy tudjuk, mindenki jól van, menjünk vissza! Remélem már kész az ebéd! Farkaséhes vagyok! - kiabálta Yusuke és Kuwabarával együtt elindult. Kurama, Hiei és Kotono követték őket. A tűzdémon és a lány egész visszafelé vezető úton egymásra sem néztek. Az embertestbe bújt démon jókat derült rajtuk.


	13. 13 fejezet

Eljött hát a nagy nap. 3 hónapnyi kőkemény felkészülés után Yusuke és társai végre elindulnak, hogy farkasszemet nézzenek a Sötétség Urával, Senshivel és annak embereivel. Megbeszélték, hogy hajnalban a szirten találkoznak. A megbeszélt időre mindenki ott volt, ezúttal senki sem késett. Még Shizoru, Keiko, Botan és Yukina is eljött elbúcsúzni.  
\- Nem értem, mit kell ebből olyan nagy ügyet csinálni? - mondta kissé fennhéjázóan Urameshi. - Ez csak ugyanolyan, mint bármelyik küldetés. Oda se jöttetek el sírni-ríni.  
\- Olyan bunkó vagy Yusuke! - torkolta le Keiko. - Nemhogy örülnél! Tudd meg, hogy nekünk fontosak vagytok és aggódunk értetek! Éppen ezért szerettünk volna elbúcsúzni tőletek! Remélem nem túl nagy baj!  
\- Jó, jó persze, nem úgy értettem! - mentegetőzött a fiú. Bár Keiko és Yusuke az út hátralévő részében még jó néhány ehhez hasonló jelenetet rendeztek, amikor elérték a szirtet, a fiú barátnője feltűnően elcsendesedett. Egy ideig mindenki hallgatott és csak néztek egymásra. A hirtelen beállt csöndet detektívünk törte meg:  
\- Hát, úgy látom, mind itt vagyunk. De nekem még volna egy kérdésem: Hogyan jutunk át abba a dimenzióba, ahol ez a Senshi vagy ki van?  
\- Tényleg! Ez engem is érdekelne. Hogyan? - vakargatta a fejét Kuwabara.  
\- Úgy, hogy átjárót kell nyitni - Kotono igencsak furcsán nézett rájuk, hogy még ezt sem tudják maguktól.  
\- Persze, értem, de hogyan? Mármint, hogy nyitunk átjárót? - Urameshi kérdőn pillantott a lányra.  
\- Nagy szellemi erejű tárgyak segítségével - sóhajtotta a kérdezett.  
\- De honnan szerzünk ilyen tárgyakat? - értetlenkedett tovább a fiú.- Egyáltalán milyen tárgyakról van szó?  
\- Például erről itt - és a démon kinyitotta a tenyerét. Abban egy fényes, kékes színű kő volt.  
\- Jól látom, hogy ez egy hirui kő? - nézett oda Kurama.  
\- Igen - bólintott Koto. - A hótündéré.  
\- Nahát, köszönjük Yukina! - mosolygott a lányra Yusuke.  
\- Semmiség. Nagyon szívesen - szerénykedett az.  
\- De tárgyakról beszéltél és nem tárgyról. Ez, pedig csak egy - vetette közbe Hiei.  
\- Így van - a démonlány ismét csak bólintott. - De ezt majd később. Ez a kő két vagy három személyt tud átvinni a dimenzióba. Jól gondoljátok meg, hogy ki-kivel megy, mert előfordulhat, hogy a szétszakadt csoport a dimenzió két különböző pontján fog landolni. Sőt ez elég valószínű.  
\- Hát akkor, szerintem… - kezdte Kuwabara, de Genkai közbevágott:  
\- Ne haragudjatok, hogy beleszólok, de szerintem taktikai alapon kéne megválasztani a csapatokat.  
\- Igen, mester - helyeselte az ötletet Kurama. - Tehát, mit javasolsz?  
\- Menjen együtt Kurama és Hiei, valamint a másik csoport pedig legyen a Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kotono hármas.  
\- De miért pont mi menjünk hárman? - akadékoskodott Urameshi.  
\- Azért, mert ez így a leglogikusabb, bolond kölyök! - szólta le a mestere. - Használd már a fejedet egy kicsit! Te vagy a csapat vezetője elvileg így kézenfekvő, hogy te mész azzal, aki a legjobban ismeri a dimenzió felépítését, és a leggyorsabban el tud vezetni a rendszer lelkéhez, azaz a Sötétség Urához. Kurama és Hiei majd biztosítja az utat, ahogy tudja. Kuwabarának meg jobb, ha veletek megy.  
\- Értem, értem, nem kell úgy kiakadni! - emelte föl a kezét megadóan a detektív.  
\- Akkor, azt hiszem, ideje elbúcsúznotok - biccentett az idős mester. A lányok közelebb léptek. Keiko ekkor már nem tudta visszatartani a könnyeit. Sírva borult barátja nyakába:  
\- Nagyon vigyázz magadra kérlek! És minél hamarabb gyere vissza!  
\- Jól van, jól van! Amint tudok, jövök, megígérem. És lehetőleg megpróbálok egy darabban - nyugtatgatta hősünk. Közben Shizoru is elköszönt az öccsétől:  
\- Menj kisöcsém! De szégyent ne hozz a családra! Vissza ne gyere, amíg egyetlen élő ellenség is van abban a dimenzióban! De ha meghalsz, rám ne számíts, a kassza üres, nincs pénz a temetésedre!  
\- Nahát, micsoda testvér vagy te! Nem is aggódsz értem, csak folyton szekálsz! De megállj, majd megmutatom neked! Azért is büszke leszel rám! - vágott vissza Kuwabara. - Megyek is inkább Yukina kisasszonyhoz! Ő legalább csöppnyi megértést mutat irányomba, nem úgy, mint a saját nővérem! - és arrébb is lépett. Shizoru csak megrántotta a vállát és cigarettára gyújtott, de közben azért halkan megjegyezte:  
\- Vigyázz magadra, Kazu!  
Yukina, miközben a testvérek meglehetősen sajátos módon búcsúzkodtak, ő félszegen állt mellettük. Ekkor feltűnt neki, hogy Hiei is csak áll ott karba tett kézzel, egy fának dőlve. Óvatosan megindult felé és mikor kellő távolságba ért halkan megszólította:  
\- Hiei úrfi, te nem búcsúzol el senkitől? - a fiú ráemelte a szemét:  
\- Ugyan minek? Úgyse hiányzom én senkinek.  
\- De. Nekem igen - mondta a hótündér nagyon halkan.  
\- Tényleg? - a tűzdémon hitetlenkedve nézett rá.  
\- Igen. És szeretnék sok szerencsét kívánni az útra.  
\- Hát… ő… izé… szóval… kösz - dadogta a szörny zavartan. Megkerülte a hótündért és menni készült, de az alacsony termetű lány utána kiáltott:  
\- Hiei úrfi, várj! - a fiú megtorpant és visszafordult. El sem tudta képzelni, mit akarhat még a húga, aki persze nem tudott a köztük lévő testvéri kapcsolatról. Ekkor olyasmi történt, amire a legmerészebb álmaiban sem gondolt. Yukina a nyakába ugrott:  
\- Nekem tényleg hiányozni fogsz Hiei úrfi! Sok szerencsét és minden jót! Tényleg tiszta szívből ezt kívánom!  
\- Hát… kösz - Hiei teljesen elvörösödött. Esetlenül átfogta a lányt, de nem igazán tudta, mit is kéne most tennie. Kurama és Yusuke mosolyogva nézte a párost, Kuwabara azonban dühödt pillantásokat küldött Hiei felé. Szörnyen féltékeny volt a tűzdémonra. Yukina végül elengedte:  
\- Bocsánat - pironkodott. - Nem akartalak kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni, de tudod, szeretek a közeledben lenni. Olyan, mintha megtalálnám a bátyámat egy pillanatra. De ne értsd félre, csak úgy tekintek rád, mintha az lennél, de persze tudom, hogy nem vagy az. Ennek ellenére nem bánod, ha te vagy a fogadott bátyám, ugye? Ez nem fog megváltozni, és ha egy nap megtalálom az igazit, ezt neki is el kell fogadnia, mert nekem onnantól kezdve két bátyám lesz! Úgy örülnék, ha csak egy kicsit is hasonlítana rád!  
\- Nos, azt hiszem, nekem mennem kell. Biztos mástól is el akarsz még búcsúzni- és a fiú zavartan odébbállt, Yukina pedig Kuwabarától is elköszönt. Eközben Kurama is magányosan álldogált. Váltott ugyan pár szót Genkaial és Shizoruval, sőt úgy ahogy, még a könnyeivel küszködő Keikótól is elköszönt, de olyan igazi érzelmes búcsú, mint a többieknek, úgy tűnt nem adatott meg neki. Botan is tanácstalanul ácsingózott, miután nagy nehezen lehetősége adódott, hogy elköszönjön Yusukétól és Kuwabarától. Észrevette, hogy a Shuitschi Minaminoként az emberek között élő fiú is egyedül van. Mellélépett és így szólt:  
\- Kurama, te csak így egyedül? - elég ostobának érezte magát, miután ezt kimondta. „Micsoda hülyeségeket kérdezek, hát persze, hogy egyedül van! Látok itt még mást? Naná, hogy nem!"- de a megszólított csak bólintott:  
\- Igen.  
\- És nem bánod? Biztos szeretnél valakitől elbúcsúzni - próbált valami értelmeset kinyögni a révész.  
\- Már elköszöntem a többiektől, csak még tőled nem. Bocsánat.  
\- Nem, semmi baj. Én kérek elnézést. Végül is az én dolgom lenne.  
\- Szerintem nem. Én megyek el, tehát úgy illenék, hogy én. Úgyhogy, akkor, szia! Érezd magad jól!  
„Nem hagyhatom, hogy egyszerűen ennyi legyen. Még ki kell találnom valamit! Ez így olyan semmilyen!"- a lány lázasan törte a fejét, hogy mit is mondhatna. Ekkor, ahogy idegesen a zsebében matatott, hirtelen a kezébe akadt valami. -„Hát, ez meg mi lehet?"- megnézte, mit tart a markában. -„De hiszen ez az a lánc, amit régóta kerestem! Még Koenma adta nekem, amikor révész lett belőlem! Az édesanyám hagyatéka, aki szintén révész volt! Ez lesz az, tudom már!"- újra felpillantott. Kurama már távozni készült, de Botan utánaszaladt:  
\- Kurama, Kurama! Csak egy percet még! - a fiú érdeklődve megfordult. A lány lihegve megállt előtte. - Kérlek, vidd ezt magaddal! - és felé nyújtotta az aranyláncot, amin egy medalion függött.  
\- Köszönöm, de mi ez? - emelte a szeme elé az egykori démon a láncot és kíváncsian vizsgálgatta.  
\- Az anyám hagyatéka. Akkor kaptam meg, amikor révész lettem. Még ő is az anyukájától kapta, amikor felavatták, sőt még az ő anyukája, meg az anyukája anyukája is és így tovább.  
\- Szóval ez valami családi hagyomány, ha nem tévedek - vonta le a következtetést Kurama.  
\- Igen, olyasmi - bólintott a lány.  
\- És biztos, hogy nekem akarod adni? - kérdőn pillantott rá.  
\- Igen, egészen. Ugye elfogadod? Ja, és még valami. A medált még soha senki nem tudta kinyitni. Kész legendák keringenek arról, hogy kinek a képe lehet benne. Azt mondják, aki kinyitja, az megtalálja az igazi, hamisítatlan és örök szerelmet. Nem tudom igaz-e, én próbálkoztam, de nekem nem sikerült. De te is nyugodtan kísérletezhetsz, ha van kedved…  
\- Persze - Kurama enyhén felnevetett. - Nem nagyon hiszek az ilyesmiben, de ha lesz időm, majd megpróbálom. Na szia! - azzal eltette a láncot és elindult. Még intett egyet mielőtt csatlakozott a többiekhez.  
\- Szia. Minden jót - mondta Botan maga elé, inkább csak magának. Még nézte a fiúk csoportját egy darabig, majd csatlakozott a többi lányhoz. Míg Keiko Yusuke vállán sírt, Kuwabara Yukinával bohóckodott, Botan pedig Kuramának adta a láncát, Kotono Hieihez lépett:  
\- Beszédem van veled - jegesen a fiúra nézett. - Kövess! - a tűzdémon lassan ellépett a fától, aminek támaszkodott és a néhány méterrel arrébb megálló lány után ment.  
\- Mit akarsz? - kérdezte nem túl barátságosan.  
\- Szükségem van a hirui kövedre - tért rögtön a tárgyra a démon.  
\- Tessék?  
\- Add ide a hirui kövedet! - és kinyújtotta a kezét.  
\- De honnan tudod? - döbbenten meredt Kotora.  
\- A származásodra célzol? A szagodról - rántotta meg a vállát a démonlány. - De ideadnád végre? Annak a segítségével kell megnyitni a másik átjárót - a szörny kelletlenül Kotono kezébe ejtette a követ:  
\- De Yukinának ne merd elmondani! - sziszegte a fogai között.  
\- Engem te ne fenyegess! - és azzal a démon távozott. Néhány perc múlva mindkét átjáró készen állt. Yusuke végignézett a társaságon:  
\- Hát akkor srácok, indulás! - a szipogó Keykohoz és társaihoz fordult. - Nektek meg minden jót! Jól viselkedjetek ám, míg odaleszünk! És fel a fejjel! - és vigyorogva elindult. A többiek követték. A detektív, Kuwabara és Kotono az egyik, Kurama és Hiei, pedig a másik átjárón ment. Amint beléptek, különös fény csapott fel, majd eltűntek. Már nem az emberek világában voltak. A Sötétség Urának dimenziójába kerültek.


	14. 14 fejezet

Amikor beléptek az átjáróba néhány pillanatig semmit sem láttak a hatalmas fénytől. Be kellett csukniuk a szemüket, ha nem akarták, hogy a vakító fénycsóva maradandó kárt tegyen benne. Miután újra képesek voltak arra, hogy felmérjék a környezetüket, már a Sötétség Urának dimenziójában voltak. Itt azonban kénytelenek vagyunk történetünket két szálon futtatni tovább, mivel, ahogyan azt Kotono megjósolta, a két átjáró a dimenzió két igen távoli pontjára sodorta hőseinket. Nézzük először tehát, hová jutott kedvenc detektívünk és két társa.  
Amint kinyitották a szemüket, a pusztaságban álltak. Minden kopár volt és elhagyatott. Az égen villámok cikáztak.  
\- Micsoda barátságtalan hely! - nézett körbe Yusuke. - Ez mindig ilyen?  
\- Ha arra gondolsz, hogy örökös-e az alkony, a vihar és a sivárság, akkor igen - érkezett a válasz Kototól.  
\- Hát ez nagyszerű - mondta Urameshi kissé gunyorosan. - És mit lehet még tudni? Egyáltalán van rá tipped, hogy hol vagyunk?  
\- Ebben a dimenzióban nincsenek olyan állatok, mint a ti világotokban, csak génmanipulált torzszülöttek. Azok is csak az erdőben - és a démon vetett egy pillantást a háta mögé, ahol egy szinte fekete fákból álló, végeláthatatlan rengeteg terült el. - De ott már szerencsére nincs semmi, amit tenni kellene. Az átjáró igen jó helyen nyílt. Ott tartózkodik ugyanis a keresett személy, abban a kastélyban - és fejével a nem messze lévő kastélyra bökött.  
\- Nagyszerű! Induljunk máris! - és Urameshi kilőtt a kastély irányába.  
\- Én csak azt nem értem, hogy miért akarna bárki is egy ilyen bizarr helyen élni. Hát még létrehozni egyet - morfondírozott Kuwabara.  
\- Idióta! - kiabált vissza a detektív. - Hát hol éljen a Sötétség Ura, talán a malibui tengerparton? Bár nem lenne rossz, ha egyszer oda kéne menni küldetésre, de nekünk mindig csak az ilyen rozzant helyek jutnak. Nem értem mért' jó a gazfickóknak, ha ilyen béna helyeken bujkálnak? Gyere már Kuwabara, te lajhár! - Kotono időközben a fiú mellé ért, az előbb megszólított viszont még el sem indult. Futva igyekezett társai után:  
\- Hé, várjatok meg, ne hagyjatok itt! - lihegve megállt előttük.  
\- Jól van. Akkor irány a kastély! Reszkess Sötétség Ura, mert itt jön a nagy Yusuke Urameshi, a híres detektív! Nyomás! - de még mielőtt elindulhattak volna egy rakás kis csuklyás szörnyecske állta az útjukat, pont olyanok, mint amilyenekkel az erdőben találkoztak, amikor ki akarták szabadítani az elrabolt Kuwabarát és Yukinát.  
\- Ez nem lehet igaz! Már megint ezek! Most már nagyon elegem van belőlük! - morgott Yusuke.  
\- Nem, ezek nem egészen olyanok - szólt közbe a démonlány. - Nézd meg őket jobban. Ezek magasabbak, és zölden világít a szemük, nem pirosan.  
\- Na és? - Kuwabara értetlenül nézett a lányra. - Miért olyan fontos ez?  
\- Láttam már ilyet. Mikor az emberek világában találkoztam azokkal a másikakkal, először azt gondoltam, azok is ilyenek, de a harcmodorukból rájöttem, hogy nem. Azok csak meg akartak ölni és kész. Ez volt a feladatuk. Ennyi.  
\- Csak meg akartak ölni! Ez neked csak? - ordítozott Kuwabara. - Mert ezek mit akarnak? Talán malmozni?  
\- Ez a továbbfejlesztett változat. Ezek nem egyszerűen megölni akarnak. Ezek a véredet akarják. De ha azt már kiszívták, szívesen ellakmároznak a húsodból is. A legszebb az egészben, hogy nekik nem fontos, hogy meghalj. Elég, ha nem tudsz védekezni. És akkor élve szednek ízekre.  
\- Ne is folytasd! Már most forog a gyomrom! - nyöszörögte undorral Kuwabara.  
\- Szóval azért küldtek ide ilyen sokat, hogy ha elfáradnánk harc közben, ezek a kis dögök azonnal felfaljanak - vonta le a következtetést Urameshi. Kotono bólintott. De a fiú folytatta. - Csak azt nem értem, honnan tudták meg ilyen rövid idő alatt, hogy itt vagyunk? Mindig ekkora a fogadóbizottság, vagy esetleg számítottak a jövetelünkre?  
\- Nem, az kizárt dolog, hogy ekkora legyen az őrség alapból errefelé - rázta meg a fejét Koto. - Tudnotok kell, hogy Senshi mindenről tud, ami a dimenziójában történik. És mivel figyeltet is, azt is tudja, hogy miket mondotok. Mindazonáltal számítania kellett az érkezésetekre, mert ekkora génmanipulált csapatot még ő sem tud ilyen rövid idő alatt létrehozni, ennyit meg nem tart alapból ezekből.  
\- Mindegy. Átgázolunk rajtuk és irány a kastély! Készen álltok? - a detektív társaira pillantott, akik támadóállásba helyezkedtek és bólintottak. - Akkor rajta! - és megindultak az ellenséges szörnyecskék felé.  
Ez idő alatt másik két hősünk, Kurama és Hiei is megérkeztek a dimenzióba. Őket is ugyanaz a kopár pusztaság fogadta, mint a többieket. Ám ők lényegesen rosszabbul jártak. Az ő átjárójuk az előbb is emlegetett sűrű, fekete rengeteg közepén nyílt meg, ami ugye, mint az előbb megtudtuk, nem épp a legbiztonságosabb és barátságosabb hely volt, tele bizarr lényekkel. De ezt persze kis csapatunk eme tagjai még nem tudták, mint ahogy azt sem, merre is kéne indulniuk. Olyan messze voltak a céljuktól és olyan átláthatatlan az erdő, ahol természetesen örökös sötétség honolt, hogy még a kastély tornyait sem látták.  
\- Úgy tűnik, Hiei, itt te leszel a vezető - állapította meg Kurama.  
\- Felőlem! - rántotta meg a vállát a tűzdémon. Jaganja megvillant, ahogy körbepillantott. - Itt nincs semmi más, csak fa, meg sötétség mindenfelé. Halottnak tűnik minden. Mit gondolsz, merre kéne mennünk?  
\- Nem tudom. Szerintem próbáljunk meg ráérezni - azzal mindketten behunyták a szemüket és erősen koncentráltak. Néhány perc múlva kinyitották. Mindketten egyszerre fordultak ugyanabba az irányba, egymásra néztek és így szóltak:  
\- Arra! - és ebben meg is állapodtak. De Kurama hirtelen megtorpant:  
\- Várj! - a társa érdeklődve fordult felé. Az egykori bandita nem mondott többet, csak néhány rózsaszirmot dobott a levegőbe, majd az ereje segítségével örvényt hozott létre belőle. Mindent rózsaillat borított be. A barátja értetlen arckifejezését látva, mosolyogva hozzáfűzte a látottakhoz. - Csak egy kis óvintézkedés. Ebben az erdőben a gonoszság bűze terjeng. Így ha bármilyen lény a közelünkbe jön, a rózsaillat közötti bűzt azonnal ki tudjunk szűrni és védekezhetünk - Hiei bólintott, hogy érti és ezek után mindketten elindultak. De az erdő néhány lakója már felfigyelt a látogatókra. És mondani sem kell, hogy ezek a lakók nem holmi aranyos, ártalmatlan mókusok, vagy hasonlóak voltak. Ahogy a két jó barát elindult, az erdő tucatnyi, surranó léptű élőlénye követte őket, akik csak az alkalmas pillanatot várták, hogy lecsaphassanak.  
Míg Kurama és Hiei az erdőt rótta, Yusuke és csapata minden erejét bevetve harcolt az ellenük küldött lényekkel, de azok, éppúgy, mint anno az erdőben, most sem akartak elfogyni.  
\- Kár, hogy nincs itt Kurama! - mondta két ütés között a detektív. - Akkor megint használhatnátok azt a támadást, Koto!  
\- Kinek van szüksége Kuramára! - vágta oda erre a rókadémon, miközben ő is szorgalmasan aprította az ellenséget. - Nélküle is meg tudom oldani a helyzetet!  
\- Tényleg? Akkor mire vársz? Szerinted csak szórakozunk? Csak szólj nyugodtan, és itt hagyunk! - gúnyolódott Kuwabara.  
\- Menjetek csak - vetette oda félvállról. - Nekem mindegy. Senki sem kérte, hogy ide gyertek.  
\- Hagyjátok már abba! - kiáltott rájuk Urameshi. - Különben tényleg van valami ötleted? - nézett a lányra.  
\- Igen, van, kettő is - bólintott az. - De az egyik a magatok fajta számára nem elfogadható. Pedig az a legkézenfekvőbb. Hátrahagyni valakit, hagy egyék meg. De gondolom, ez az ötlet a ti nézőpontotok szerint elvetendő, igaz?  
\- Még szép! - vágta rá Kuwabara. - Különben is milyen alapon döntenénk el, kit?  
\- Ez egyszerű. Taktikai alapon. De ha azt nem akarnátok, akkor meg sorsjátékkal.  
\- És taktikai alapon mégis, ki lenne? - erőszakoskodott tovább a vörös hajú fiú.  
\- Ha ennyire tudni akarod, te. Urameshi legalább valamilyen szinten tud harcolni. Én meg ismerem az utat. De te? Csak kolonc vagy. Nem lenne nagy kár érted! - Kotono egyébként tényleg kissé szánalmasnak tartotta Kuwabarát, de azért nem volt vele a szentimentalizmusán kívül semmi különösebb baja. Ő alapjáraton szeretett olyanokkal szurkálódni, akik haraptak rá. Persze Yusukét, vagy Kuwabarát nem volt olyan jó móka provokálni, mint a forrófejű Hieit, de jelenleg ő nem volt a közelben, hát ez maradt. A lány szarkazmusa egyébként a kicsit is dühbegurulásra hajlamos embereknél célt ért.  
\- Na persze! Csak legyen vége ennek a küldetésnek! Majd megmutatom én neked! - Kuwabarát igencsak felbosszantotta az előbbi megjegyzés, de tudta, hogy nem ez a megfelelő időpont revánsot venni.  
\- Hé, hé, nyugi! - szólt közbe hősünk. - Mi a másik ötlet?  
\- Az már használhatóbb számotokra is, szerintem - kezdte a démon. - De ahhoz meg kell bíznotok bennem. Vállaljátok?  
\- Hát persze - vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül Yusuke. Koto meglepődött kissé, de nem mutatta ki. Kuwabarára nézett.  
\- Nem is tudom - tűnődött az.- Na jó, legyen. De, csak ha nem áldozol fel semmilyen célért, világos?  
\- Tehát akkor - kezdett bele a lány. - Az van, hogy… - és a szörnyektől kicsit eltávolodva, kört alkotva, a néha felugró rusnyaságokat leütve, sugdolózva megbeszélték a tervet.  
\- Rendben srácok - mondta kisvártatva Urameshi. - Kezdhetjük? - bólintás volt a válasz mindkét fél részéről. - Akkor rajta! - rikkantotta a fiú. Ekkor Kuwabara előhozta szellemkardját és egy nagy csatakiáltás közepette, elindult az ellenséges frontvonal felé. Ekkor lépett be Yusuke:  
\- Reigun! - kiáltotta és Kuwabarára célzott. A fiút a reigun ereje hatalmas sebességgel repítette a szörnyecskék felé.  
\- Nesze nektek! - ordította és a karddal feléjük suhintott. Azok kitértek ugyan a penge elől, de hát nem is ez volt a cél. A kis lények mind egy oldalra húzódtak. Ekkor a másik oldalról Kotono indította meg a pusztító támadást:  
\- Csao enzatsu! - a kilövő csóva telibe találta a szörnycsoportot és mire a támadás által felvert por elült, már csak szétszaggatott tetemek feküdtek mindenütt.  
\- Fú, ez tök király! - jegyezte meg elismerően detektívünk. - Szép volt srácok! De most nyomás, mielőtt újabbak jönnek! - és a kis társaság megindult a kastély bejárata felé.  
Eközben Kurama és Hiei az erdő sűrűjében igencsak komoly csata elé nézett. Velük szemben visszataszítóbbnál visszataszítóbb lények álltak. Volt ott többek között néhány kékes-szürke színű lény, ami majomhoz hasonlatosan járt, de nagy, vitorlaszerű, hegyes fülei voltak, amiket folyamatosan mozgatott, állát sárga, szakállszerű szőr keretezte, a szájából, pedig az álla alá érő, hatalmas, éles metszőfogak lógtak ki. Vagy egy pár másik, madárszerű lény, aminek testét rikító zöld tollak borították, de az emberek világában nem létezett ekkora madár, amely még repülni képes volt. Ezek viszont könnyedén köröztek hőseink fölött. Nem csak hegyes csőrük, de hatalmas, ötujjas lábaikon lévő igencsak hosszú karmaik is veszélyesek voltak. Aztán azok a szarvashoz hasonlatos lények, amik vagy két méter magasak voltak, patáik gyémánt keménységűek és élesek, láthatóan támadásra képesek vele. Fejükön, pedig nem kettő, de három agancs volt, szemük, pedig pirosan világított, és nem vicc, lézert tudtak lőni vele. Voltak kisebb lények is, mint például a fákon rohangáló kis rágcsálók, amik mindössze annyiban különböztek evilági „rokonaiktól", hogy a mi apró kis rágcsálóink jobb esetben nem köpködnek tűzgolyókat és nem képesek egyetlen harapással leszedni egy náluknál jóval nagyobb élőlény, például egy ember kezét vagy lábát. Ezek viszont igen. Hát efféle lényekkel kellett Kuramának és Hieinek megbirkóznia. Mindketten elővették fegyvereiket.  
\- Szerinted mennyi időt kell ezekre a torzszülöttekre pazarolnunk? - kérdezte Hiei.  
\- Nem tudom. De mindenesetre ne becsüld le őket, erősek is lehetnek! - figyelmeztette barátját Kurama, aki tudta, hogy a tűzdémon hajlamos alábecsülni ellenfeleit és olyankor bizony alaposan megjárhatja.  
\- Ezek csak állatok. Átgázolunk rajtuk és kész! - de mire ezt kimondta, a mutáns lények már megindultak feléjük. Kurama nem tévedett, tényleg erősek voltak. Mire észbe kaptak az egyik kapafogú, szürkés lény, már rájuk is vetette magát, és fogait Hiei vállába mélyesztette. A fiú felordított és egy határozott mozdulattal elhajította a szörnyet. Kurama sem járt jobban, mivel megpróbált társa segítségére sietni, de az egyik szarvasszerű lény éles patájával erőteljesen hasba találta. A gyémántkeménységű pata mély sebet ejtett a fiú gyomrán. Nyögve összegörnyedt, de mindkettőjüknek gyorsan össze kellett szednie magát, hiszen csak úgy záporoztak feléjük a tűzgolyók a rágcsálók szájából, a lézersugarak a „szarvasoktól" és a „madarak" is felettük köröztek, hogy megpróbáljanak lecsapni egy óvatlan pillanatban. Igencsak nehéz helyzetbe kerültek. Fájó tagjaikat szorongatva, acsarogva álltak fel és valami mentő ötleten törték a fejüket.


	15. 15 fejezet

Az ajtó nyikorogva feltárult és egy alak lépett be rajta. Egy hatalmas terembe ért, ahol sötétség honolt. Mindössze a szemközti falnál világított néhány fáklya. Az előbb belépő személy efelé igyekezett, de nem sokkal a fény előtt megállt és letérdelt, majd így szólt:  
\- Megérkeztek a behatolók, mester és már hárman a kastélyban vannak - ekkor a fáklyák fénye egy csuklyás alakot világított meg, aki egy kőből készült trónon ült. Ahogy kinyitotta a száját, hangja idegenül csengett, a terem visszhangzása, pedig csak felerősítette ezt:  
\- Tudok róla.  
\- És mit kívánsz, mit tegyünk? - kérdezte erre az előbbi alázatosan.  
\- Menj oda a csapatoddal. A halandót és Urameshit öljétek meg. De a lányt hozzátok elém! Ez a legfontosabb! Őt élve akarom, méghozzá minél előbb! - mennydörögte a csuklyás.  
\- Igenis, mester - és az alak már nekilátott, hogy fölálljon, ám mestere hangja megállásra késztette:  
\- Várj! Erre szükséged lehet! - és egy kristálygömböt dobott oda neki. - Az a szuka valószínűleg nem fog önként veled jönni, ösztökélésre lesz szüksége. Mutasd meg nekik, milyen jól szórakoznak a társaik! Az majd segít a döntésben!  
\- Értettem uram! Nem fog csalódni bennem! - a szolga meghajolt ura felé és elhagyta a helyiséget. A trónon ülő férfi fölemelte a fejét, melyben gonosz gondolatok cikáztak:  
„Hamarosan beteljesedik. Nemsokára befejezzük, amit elkezdtünk. Megbánod még, hogy elutasítottál! Honnan vetted a bátorságot, hogy ellenszegülj az én akaratomnak, Kotono? A Sötétség Urának senki nem mondhat ellent! Majd meglátod! Már nincs messze és a sorsod, éppúgy, mint a halandóké, beteljesedik!"

Eközben Yusuke, Kuwabara és Koto a kastély kietlen folyosóit szelte. Csak egy-két gyenge őrrel találkoztak, akiken könnyen túljutottak, de ezen kívül nem ütköztek ellenállásba.  
\- Nem mondhatnám, hogy otthonos lenne ez a kastély - lihegte futás közben Kuwabara. - A hideg futkos tőle a hátamon. Ki az az elmebeteg, aki ilyen helyen lakik?  
\- Jól beszélsz - bólintott Urameshi. - Akárhogy is, eddig nem találkoztunk igazán ellenséggel és szerintem ez jó jel! Gyorsabban tudunk haladni! Bár mindenesetre furcsa, hogy ekkora úr nem tart testőrséget. Jobban is vigyázhatna magára. Vagy talán azt gondolja, hogy senki nem tehet kárt benne, mert olyan erős?  
\- Nem - jött a felelet a démonlánytól. - Ez a kietlenség semmi jót nem jelent. Ez amolyan vihar előtti csend. Készül valamire. Különben hihetetlen erős testőrsége van.  
\- És mitől vagy ilyen biztos ebben? - vágta oda neki Kuwabara.  
\- Már mondtam, hogy én is neki dolgoztam - válaszolta az kelletlenül. - Én voltam a testőrség vezetője is többek között.  
\- Én akkor is azt hiszem, hogy paranoiás vagy - mondta erre felvágva a fiú. - Nincs is semmiféle testőrség. Biztos beijedtek tőlünk és már rég elhúzták a csíkot.  
\- Erre azért ne vegyél mérget - hallatszott ekkor egy hang. A kis csapat megtorpant.  
\- Mi…mi volt ez? - dadogta döbbenten Kuwabara.  
\- Bújj elő mocsok! Kik vagytok! - ordítozott a detektív. Ekkor az árnyékból 5 alak lépett elő. Hősünkben ekkor megállt az ütő. Az öt alak ugyanis nem volt más, mint néhány régebbi ellenfelük: Rando, Roto, Zeru, Bakken és Risho.  
\- De hát ez, hogy lehet? Hiszen ti meghaltatok! - Yusuke döbbenten nézett rájuk.  
\- Nos, igen - felelte Zeru. - De a mesterünk volt olyan kegyes és föltámasztott. Most neki dolgozunk, de személyes okunk is van teljesíteni a parancsát.  
\- Úgy van - vette át a szót Rando. - Szíves örömest ölünk meg titeket, Yusuke Urameshi! Ideje revánsot venni a múltkoriért.  
\- Ezzel én is egyetértek, de mindenekelőtt még van egy kis elintézni valónk - szakította félbe Zeru. - Te, gyere velünk! - és mutató ujját Kotonora emelte. - A mesternek te élve kellesz! - a lánynak ezúttal düh csillant meg egy pillanatra a szemeiben, de sikerült visszanyernie az önuralmát:  
\- Nem. Eszemben sincs. Ezt nyugodtan megmondhatod a mesterednek is.  
\- Sejtette, hogy ezt fogod mondani - Zeru kajánul elmosolyodott és elővette az előbb kapott kristálygömböt. - Ez esetben mutatok nektek valamit. Nem vagytok kíváncsiak arra, hogy mi történt a társaitokkal?  
\- Mit csináltatok velük? - Urameshi szeme dühtől szikrázott.  
\- Mi semmit - felelte az gúnyosan. - De inkább nézzétek meg magatok! - azzal elhúzta a kezét a kristálygömb fölött és megrázó kép tárult hőseink szeme elé. A gömbben megjelent a sötét erdő rengetege. A hármas láthatta, hogy Kurama és Hiei bizony az ereje végén jár, velük szemben, azonban milliónyi rusnya torzszülött. Mindketten több sebből véreztek és látszott, hogy nem bírják már sokáig.  
\- Ahogy látom, nem sok van már nekik hátra - jegyezte meg Zeru szenvtelenül. - Ha nem segít nekik valaki, sajnos hamarosan mindketten csúfos véget érnek.  
\- Szemetek! - detektívünk teljesen kikelt magából. - Ezt megkeserülitek!  
\- Na és? Nagy a szád, de értük semmit sem tehetsz! - vetette oda a szörny. Szemét ekkor Kotonora emelte. - De te igen. Lásd milyen könyörületes a mester, ha velünk jössz, megmenti a társaidat! Mit válaszolsz?  
\- Dögöljetek meg! - szorította ökölbe a lány a kezét, miközben ezt sziszegte a fogai közt. Tudta, hogy mit kockáztat ezzel az ostoba lépésével, de maga sem értette miért, nem lett volna képes elviselni, ha miatta halna meg. Természetesen, nem Kurama, a fiú, véleménye szerint meg is érdemelné, de Hiei… Azt nem! Nem bírta volna eltűrni. Yusuke felé fordult. - Győzzétek le ezeket a barmokat, aztán menjetek tovább egyenesen. Egy lépcsőhöz fogtok érni. A legfelső toronyszobában találjátok meg azt, akit kerestek.  
\- Koto várj! - kiáltott utána Urameshi. - Nem mehetsz el ezekkel! Kell, hogy legyen más mód!  
\- Nekem elhiheted, hogy nincs. Vagy meg akarod őket öletni? Nem tehetsz értük semmit. Én különben sem vagyok fontos. Te csak folytasd a küldetésed. Nyerned kell, bármi áron, ez ne feledd! - a démon egyenesen a fiú szemébe nézett. Yusuke megértette, hogy már döntött, nem foghatja vissza. De a határozottsága némiképp megnyugtatta.  
\- Rendben van. Légy nyugodt! Kiszabadítunk! - a lány bólintott és Zeruék felé indult.  
\- Helyesen döntött a kisasszony! - Roto önelégülten vigyorgott, miközben elvezette Kotot. - A mester már nagyon vár!  
\- És most ti jöttök! - fordult Zeru a két fiú felé. - Ideje meghalnotok!  
\- Nem! - vágott vissza Urameshi.- Ti haltok meg! - és a két szembenálló fél megindult egymás felé.


	16. 16 fejezet

Hiei és Kurama kimerülten lihegve ült a földön és parázsló szemekkel meredt az egyre közeledő mutánsseregre.  
Tudták, hogy már nem képesek sokáig kitartani. Szinte érezték torkukon a lények karmait és fogait. Ám ekkor hirtelen egy ijesztő hang hasított keresztül az erdőn. A torzszülöttek rémülten kapták fel a fejüket, majd egy szempillantás alatt úgy futottak el, mintha kergetnék őket. Kurama és Hiei elképedten meredt egymásra. Ekkor azonban valami még különösebb dolog történt. Egy furcsa, lilás fényben játszó gömb jelent meg szinte a semmiből. A fénynyaláb hirtelen megszólalt, hangja földöntúlinak hatott:  
„Kövessetek! Én megmutatom a helyes utat" - egy női hang volt. A két barát, azonban nem mozdult.- „Mire vártok? Nélkülem elvesztek! A génmanipulált állatok hamarosan visszatérnek!"  
\- Miért higgyünk neked? - kérdezte Kurama.- Ki és mi vagy te egyáltalán?  
„Egy varázslat vagyok, amit azért idéztek meg, hogy megmentsen titeket és megmutassa a helyes utat. Kövessetek hát!  
Kurama és Hiei egymásra néztek. A tűzdémon felvonta a szemöldökét:  
\- Te hiszel ennek?  
\- Nincs más választásunk - felelte a kérdezett.- Igaza van. Egyedül soha nem jutunk ki. Kövessük! - mindketten föltápászkodtak és elindultak a fénylő gömb felé. Néhány perccel később már ugyanott álltak, mint Yusukéék néhány órával ezelőtt.  
„Már csak egyetlen feladatom maradt" - azzal a fény megnőtt, teljesen beburkolta két hősünket. Azok a szemük elé kapták a kezüket, mivel a lilás fény teljesen elvakította őket. Néhány másodperccel később a fény kihunyt, a gömb, pedig semmivé lett. Kurama és Hiei tanácstalanul nézett körbe és ekkor furcsa dologra lettek figyelmesek, a sebeik teljesen begyógyultak!  
\- Ezzel most nincs időnk foglalkozni! - szólalt meg Kurama.- Segítenünk kell Yusukénak! Ki tudja mi történt velük! - társa bólintott, majd sietve a kastély felé vették útjukat.

Közben Kotono Roto vezetésével a Sötétség Urához igyekezett. Tudta mi vár rá, ha odaér, de nem állt módjában bármit is tenni ellene. Nem sokkal később egy hatalmas ajtóhoz értek. A lány jól ismerte ezt a helyet, tisztában volt, mit lát majd abban a teremben. Roto az ajtóhoz lépett és kinyitotta. Nyikorogva kitárult. Odabent a jól ismert sötétség fogatta őket.  
\- Mester, elhoztam, ahogy kérte - hajolt meg a szörny a trón felé.  
\- Rendben van! - mennydörögte a mester. Kotono hátán a hideg futkosott ettől, jól ismerte eme hangot. - Most pedig menj el és segíts a csapatodnak!  
\- Igenis mester! - Roto sűrű hajbókolások közepette távozott. Az ajtó becsapódott nagy robaj kíséretében.  
\- Úgy látom, végre újra kettesben vagyunk, Koto. Mint a régi szép időkben, emlékszel? - a férfi felállt és a démonlány felé közeledett. Az ökölbe szorított kézzel állt, miközben a Sötétség Ura egyre közeledett felé. Közvetlenül előtte megállt.  
\- Ugye tudod, miért vagy itt? - kérdezte, miközben kinyújtotta a kezét és végigsimított a lány arcán. Az dühödten elfordult. - Még mindig gyönyörű vagy - Koto szeme összeszűkült és hátrálni kezdett. De Senshi nem hagyta. - Hová mész? Tudod, hogy úgysem menekülhetsz előlem! - azzal hátratolta a csuklyáját. A férfinak hosszú, fekete haja, sötét, gonosz szemei és viszonylag szabályos arca volt. Követte a lányt és magához rántotta, annak minden tiltakozása ellenére. Kéjesen a fülébe suttogott:  
\- Minden ellenállás hasztalan. Ezúttal nincs menekvés! Az enyém leszel! - a démon pupillája kitágult és levegő után kapkodott. Mindennél jobban félt ettől. Ráadásul tudta, hogy semmi esélye a Sötétség Urával szemben. De azt is, hogy akármi is lesz, küzdeni fog, amíg csak bír.

A palota egy másik részén, pedig Yusuke és Kuwabara küzdött régi-új ellenségeivel. A nagy túlerővel azonban nem igazán boldogultak. Mikor már kezdték úgy érezni, semmi esély, hirtelen megjelent Kurama és Hiei. Gyorsan felmérték a helyzetet, és társaik segítségére siettek. Egyesített erővel szinte azonnal végeztek a szörnyekkel, mivel azok elfelejtették, hogy a négyes összeszokott csapat, ők, pedig pillanatnyilag verbuválódtak, mindössze egyetlen feladat erejéig. Ez, pedig meg is látszott a csapatmunkán. A fiúk feltörölték velük a padlón.  
\- Hú, köszi srácok! - fordult az újonnan érkezőkhöz Urameshi.  
\- Nem tesz semmit - válaszolta Kurama.  
\- Mindenesetre jó látni, hogy jól vagytok - jegyezte meg a detektív.- Örülök, hogy megmenekültetek az erdőből.  
\- Várjunk csak! - kapta fel a fejét Hiei.- Honnan tudsz te erről?  
\- Hát az úgy volt, hogy… - kezdte Kuwabara, miután mindketten hosszan hallgattak. Ám ekkor a tűzdémonban tudatosult mi is keltett benne hiányérzetet:  
\- Hol van Koto? - a két barát a földet nézte. Végül a detektív megszólalt:  
\- Tudod, az a helyzet, hogy a Sötétség Ura Zerun keresztül egy alkut ajánlott nekünk. Megmutatta, hogy bajban vagytok és felajánlotta, hogy megment titeket, de ezért cserébe Kotot akarta. Vagyis túszul ejtette őt. Én nem akartam, de ő már döntött. De olyan furcsán viselkedett… - a fiú lassan, vontatottan beszélt és végig a földre szegezte tekintetét.  
\- Már értem - szólalt meg ekkor Kurama.  
\- Mit? - nézett rá Kuwabara.  
\- Koto fél a Sötétség Urától.  
\- De hát miért? - értetlenkedett Yusuke.  
\- Talán azért, mert nem harcosként néz rá - magyarázta.- És valószínűleg igencsak erős. Persze ha meg akarná ölni, az, szerintem, nem zavarná, de így… - Hiei ekkor megértette:  
\- Azt akarod ezzel mondani, hogy… - képtelen volt folytatni.  
\- Igen. Te már érted - bólintott a fiú.  
\- Mi van? Magyarázzátok el! - Kuwabara ostobán nézett rájuk, Urameshivel egyetemben.  
\- Arról van szó, hogy a Sötétség Ura szerintem nem harcosként néz Kotora, hanem… szóval… nőként. Ha érted mire gondolok…  
\- Arra célzol, hogy… - Yusuke szeme elkerekedett.- Hogy meg akarja…  
\- Igen - felelte Kurama.  
\- Hé, hová tűnt a kerti törpe? - nézett körbe Kuwabara.  
\- Hiei eltűnt? - pillantott körbe detektívünk is.- Hiszen az előbb még itt volt! Hová tűnhetett?  
\- Én azt hiszem, tudom - mondta erre Minamino.- Ha engem kérdeztek Koto után ment, hogy kiszabadítsa.  
\- De én azt hittem utálják egymást… - Kuwabara totál összezavarodottnak tűnt.  
\- Te azt hiszem, nem látsz a szemedtől - mosolyodott el az ember testbe bújt démon.  
\- Mindegy - vágott közbe hősünk.- Akárhogy is, biztos segítségre van szükségük! Azonnal induljunk el mi is!  
\- Igen, nyomás! - bólintott a másik kettő is és futásnak eredtek.  
Hiei közben a folyosókat szelte. Egyre csak hasonló gondolatok zakatoltak az agyában:  
„Az nem lehet, hogy az az állat ezt tegye vele! Nem hagyom! Ha kell, meghalok, de amíg egy csepp erő is van bennem, harcolni fogok!" - és egyre szaporábban szedte a lábait.


	17. 17 fejezet

Hiei rendületlenül szelte a folyosókat. Nem tudta pontosan hol keresse a Sötétség Urát és Kotonot, mindössze a megérzéseire hallgatott. Fejében azonban nyugtalanító gondolatok vertek tanyát.

Tartott attól, hogy nem ér oda időben és Senshi már megtette, amit akart. De volt valami, amitől még ennél is jobban félt: attól, hogy amikor beront a terembe, egymás karjában fekve találja őket és ő csak egy ostoba vesztes lesz, aki totál feleslegesen törte magát. Mindezek ellenére továbbra sem adta fel, hogy megmenti a démonlányt.

Eközben a nagyteremben a Sötétség Ura és Kotono küzdött egymással az akaratuk érvényesítéséért. A férfi határozottan tartotta testközelben a lányt és már percek óta próbálta őt erőszakosan megcsókolni. Koto azonban nem hagyta magát, minden erejével tiltakozott. Senshi nyájasan ezt mondta neki, egészen a füléhez hajolva:

\- Ugyan hagyd már ezt abba! Te is tudod, hogy semmi értelme. Előbb-utóbb úgyis elfogy az erőd! Teljesen felesleges megnehezítened! - a démonnak persze esze ágában sem volt átadni a testét Senshinek. Minden erejét megfeszítve igyekezett kiszabadulni annak szorításából. Néhány percnyi viaskodás után a Sötétség Urának sikerült a falhoz szorítania Kotonot. Megfogta az arcát, és maga felé fordította:

\- Látod, hogy semmi értelme az ellenállásodnak? - arcán önelégült mosoly terült szét. - Ha tudnád, mióta várom ezt a pillanatot! - és győzelme teljes tudatában száját a démonéra akarta tapasztani. De a mindig élelmes Koto a létező legkézenfekvőbb dolgot tette. Mivel Senshi enyhén előre hajolt, hogy meg tudja csókolni, egy kicsit szabadabban tudta mozgatni a lábait. Nem is teketóriázott, kihasználva ezt, erőteljesen a férfi ágyékába rúgott.

\- Ááá - ordított fel a fájdalomtól az. - Te ostoba szuka! Ezt még megkeserülöd! - és visszakézből egy hatalmasat lekevert a lánynak. Kotono az ütéstől a földre vágódott. Ebben a pillanatban lépett be a terembe Hiei. Még hallotta az előbbi ordítást és az ütést. Egy kicsit megnyugodott, hogy egyik félelme sem vált valóra, de azt is látta, hogy egyáltalán nem lesz könnyű dolga. Egyelőre azonban még sem Senshi, sem a démonlány nem vette észre a fiút. A Sötétség Ura vészjóslóan közeledett a még mindig a földön lévő lány felé, szemei sötéten villantak:

\- Ezt megkeserülöd, te szuka! - Koto már várta, hogy a férfi lesújtson rá, ám ekkor váratlan dolog történt. Hirtelen egy alacsony, fekete köpenyes alak termett közöttük a semmiből:

\- Ha csak egy ujjal is hozzá mersz nyúlni, megöllek! - sziszegte a mesternek és kivont kardját felé tartotta.

\- Te meg mi a fenét keresel itt? - mordult rá a Sötétség Ura. - Takarodj az utamból, vagy meghalsz! Ne szólj bele abba, ami nem rád tartozik! Azt csinálok vele, amit akarok! Ő az enyém!

\- Ahogy látom, még nem - felelte Hiei.- És ha rajtam múlik nem is lesz az!

\- Azt hiszem értem már, mit akarsz - és kaján mosoly terült szét Senshi arcán. - Ha jól látom, ugyanazt, amit én, igaz? Hát legyen. Van számodra egy ajánlatom.

\- Miről beszélsz? - nézett rá szikrázó szemmel a tűzdémon.

\- Ugyan már, ne játszd meg magad! - jött az önelégült válasz. - Mindketten tudjuk, hogy te is őt akarod - fejével a rókadémon felé bökött. A fiú dühvel meredt rá. - Ne mondj semmit! Hiába tagadnád, úgyis tudom, hogy így van! Megértem, igazán szemrevaló kis szuka.

\- Ne merd őt még egyszer így hívni, világos? - ordította Hiei.

\- Na ugye megmondtam! - mondta erre a Sötétség Ura nyájasan.- De semmi gond. Tehát az alkum a következő: küzdj meg velem. Aki életben marad, természetesen azé lesz a lány.

\- Rendben - bólintott rá a fiú. Kotono, aki eddig nem vett részt a társalgásban, de felettébb idegesítette, hogy Senshi úgy beszél róla, mintha valami tárgy lenne, most telepatikusan kapcsolatba lépett a tűzdémonnal:

„Biztos vagy te ebben? Ki fog csinálni. Nincs esélyed ellene."

„Szóval azt akarod, hogy hagyjalak itt? Megzavartam valamit talán? Ha igen, csak szólj, és itt sem vagyok!"

„Tényleg jobb lenne, ha elmennél. Ez nem a te dolgod. Feleslegesen ne ölesd meg magad!" - Hiei ekkor döbbenten a lány felé fordult.

„Csak nem aggódik értem?" - villant át az agyán. -„Nem, ez hülyeség! Biztos csak sértené a büszkeségét, ha érte harcolnék. Mindegy, akárhogy is, harcolni fogok és kész!"

Hiei azonban valójában nem járt messze az igazságtól. Koto maga sem igazán értette, mit érez. Újra elfogta ugyanaz a fojtó érzelem, mint az előbb, amikor látta az erdőben a gyakorlatilag haldokló fiút. Nem akarta, hogy meghaljon. De egyelőre még nem tudta megfogalmazni mit érez.

Eszébe jutott a múltkori találkozása a Sötétség Urával. Aznap nem tervezte, hogy otthagyja őt, a szolgálatát felmondva, de véleménye szerint csak a mester tehet róla, hogy végül mégis így lett. Éppúgy, mint bármely máskor, aznap is a szokásos jelentését akarta megtenni, de főnöke valami olyat tett, amit nem tűrhetett el. Lelki szemei előtt ismét lejátszódott a jelenet. Belépett az ajtón, ami döngve bezárult mögötte. Pontosan ebben a teremben történt. A trón előtt néhány lépéssel megállt.

\- Jelents! Mi a helyzet az őrségben? Felkészítetted már őket a bevetésre? - kérdezte egy rideg hang.

\- Igen. Készen állnak - felelte ő.

\- Ez nagyszerű. Mindig tudtam, hogy számíthatok rád. A sok féleszű között végre valaki, aki tud harcolni, és még gondolkodik is - és olyat tett, amit azelőtt soha, felállt a trónról és szinte a közvetlen közelébe jött. - De van itt még valami - ő akkor nem válaszolt erre semmit. Álmában sem gondolta volna azt, amit Senshi ezután tett. A férfi megsimogatta az arcát. Reflexszerűen elfordult. - Ugyan már, hagyd ezt! Te is tudod, hogy mi ketten milyen jól összeillünk! Gyönyörű vagy! Tudom, hogy éppúgy akarod te is, mint én! - ő ekkor hátrább lépett és jól érthetően ezt felelte:

\- Nem. Ez nincs így. Nem akarok tőled semmit. Csak a másodtiszted vagyok és ennyi - erre a Sötétség Ura fagyosan fölnevetett:

\- Na persze! Ne tettesd magad naivnak! Éppolyan jól tudod, mint én, hogy nem a tehetségednek köszönheted azt, ahol most vagy! Csak nem képzeled, hogy ilyen befolyásos tisztet bíztam volna helyből bárkire! Az már csak plusz szerencse, hogy valamennyit értesz is hozzá! - ez olyan volt neki, mintha gyomorba vágták volna. Már megint csak ezért… De Senshi nem hagyott neki időt. Akkor is ugyanúgy erőszakoskodott vele, mint most és kis híján sikerrel is járt, de valamilyen csoda következtében sikerült kitépnie magát a karjai közül és elrohanni. A mester utána kiáltott szavai még most is a fülében csengtek:

\- Hiába futsz el, előbb-utóbb úgyis az enyém leszel, ezt soha ne feledd! - nem véletlen, hogy félt ettől. És most ugyanez a férfi arra készül, hogy megölje az első olyan személyt, aki valamiféle érzéseket ébresztett benne. És tudta, hogy nem képes megakadályozni…


	18. 18 fejezet

Hiei és a Sötétség Ura a terem közepére mentek és megálltak egymással szemben. A mester megszólalt:  
\- Innen már nincs visszaút. Vállaltad a harcot, úgyhogy most már vagy küzdesz, vagy meghalsz! - kajánul elmosolyodott.  
\- Azt hiszed, ezzel megijesztesz? - válaszolta erre dühödten a tűzdémon.  
\- Úgy látom, egy csöppet ingerlékenyek vagyunk - mondta Senshi önelégülten.  
\- Sok a szöveg! - ordította a fiú. - Kezdjük már el végre!  
\- Ahogy akarod - mosolygott a Sötétség Ura továbbra is. Kotono még mindig a földön ülve figyelte a jelenetet. Egy kicsit feszélyezve érezte magát, hiszen végtére is őérte folyt a harc, de azt is tudta, hogy bármi történik, nem áll módjában beleavatkozni. Józan fejjel csak az esélyeket latolgathatta:  
„Bármit csinál, elveszett. Ő itt így nem győzhet. Senshi roppant taktikus. Gyakorlatilag már azelőtt bebiztosította magának a győzelmet, hogy elkezdték volna a harcot. Feldühítette, így pedig már esélye sincs. Senshi ellen csak tiszta fejjel lehet nyerni. Kész, vége, elveszett" - Eközben a két harcos csak méregette egymást. - „Senshi nem hülye. Minél tovább váratja, annál feszültebb lesz, és nagyobb eséllyel hibázik, illetve válik figyelmetlenné. Ő, pedig nem épp a türelméről híres. Rövid időn belül meg fogja indítani a támadást, ebben biztos vagyok. És azzal meg is pecsételi a sorsát" - Koto nem tévedett, Hiei hamarosan, türelmét vesztve, megindította a támadást. A Sötétség Ura, pedig csak erre várt. Csak nézte a rárontó fiút és látszólag semmit nem tett ellene, a támadóban azt az érzetet keltve ezzel, mintha a sebessége miatt észre se venné, mi készül:  
\- Mi van, ennyire lassú vagy? - vetette oda neki a tűzdémon már ugrás közben. De Senshi ekkor meglegyintette a jobb karját maga előtt. Lila energiasáv jelent meg a keze nyomán és ez hatalmas vágást ejtett a rátámadó fiú testén, valamint neki is röpítette azt a falnak. Az a fájdalomtól felordított, majd nagyot nyekkenve elterült a padlón. Kotono észrevétlenül egy kicsit közelebb kúszott a fiúhoz és halkan megszólította:  
\- Add fel! Semmi esélyed! - a tűzdémon dühödten felkapta eme szavakra a fejét és lihegve így felelt:  
\- Azt nem te mondod meg! Különben is, csak nem figyeltem eléggé, ennyi az egész - a rókadémon határozottan belenézett a szörny karmazsinvörös szemeibe:  
\- Nem, ez nem puszta figyelmetlenség volt és ezt te is tudod. Nem vagytok egy szinten. Az előbb is egyetlen laza kézmozdulattal félresöpört. Még csak meg sem kellett erőltetnie magát. Ha nem adod fel, meghalsz! Tudom, mit beszélek - Ezek után egy hosszú másodpercig csak néztek egymás szemébe. Hiei, még mindig lihegve, de határozottan törte meg a csendet:  
\- Miért érdekel téged egyáltalán, hogy meghalok-e vagy sem? - ez a kérdés már a harc kezdete óta foglalkoztatta, de nem merte megkérdezni. Koto azonban egyszerűen csak így felelt:  
\- Soha ne kérdezd azt, hogy miért. Legyen elég annyi, hogy mindennek megvan az oka. Egyébként meg ki mondta, hogy érdekel? - persze nem tudott volna értelmes választ adni erre a kérdésre, ezzel a kibúvóval azonban sikerült elkerülnie a lelepleződést. Ezután ismét csak néztek egymás szemébe. Tudták, hogy többé már nem nézhetnek így egymásra. Mindketten szerettek volna mondani még valamit a másiknak, de egyikük sem tudta hogyan is kezdhetne bele. Hiei végül megszólalt:  
\- Folytatnom kell a harcot. Most jobb, ha megyek - a démonlány bólintott, de egyelőre nem mozdultak. Aztán a tűzdémon tett egy tétova kísérletet az indulásra. Kotono szavai azonban megállásra késztették. A rókadémon hangja ezúttal tétova és kissé bizonytalan volt, érződött rajta, hogy nehéz megfogalmaznia, amit akar:  
\- Tudod, az a helyzet, hogy… szóval én… lehet, hogy azt gondolod, de… én téged… azt akarom mondani, hogy… én soha… soha… izé… soha egy percig se utáltalak, Hiei - végül nagy nehezen sikerült kinyögnie valami értelmeset, ami megközelítőleg leírta az érzéseit. Ő legalábbis nem igazán talált jobb szavakat rá. Még soha senkinek nem beszélt őszintén az érzelmeiről, úgyhogy nem rendelkezett ebben nagy tapasztalattal. Csak remélni tudta, hogy a fiú megérti, amit mondani akar. A tűzdémon meglepetten emelte rá a tekintetét.  
„Még soha, egyetlen egyszer se mondta ki a nevemet. Vajon mi késztette arra, hogy ilyet mondjon? Mindegy" - de csak ezt felelte:  
\- Én se téged. De kérhetek tőled valamit? - kérdezte hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve. A lány egy kicsit kétkedve nézett rá, aztán így válaszolt:  
\- Általában azt mondom, hogy ne kérjen tőlem senki semmit, csak vegye el, ha tudja, de… attól függ mit - ekkor döbbenten összerezzent. Hiei váratlanul a kezére tette a kezét.  
\- Mondd ki még egyszer a nevemet, kérlek - Koto értetlenül meredt rá, ez, pedig egy kicsit zavarba hozta.- Ne értsd félre… én csak… szeretném - a lány erre bólintott és úgy tett, mintha észre se venné, hogy a fiú keze még mindig az övén nyugszik. Lassan megszólalt:  
\- Ahogy akarod, Hiei - a tűzdémon biccentett és felállt. A Sötétség Urához fordult:  
\- Folytassuk! De ezúttal nem úszod meg!  
\- Úgy gondolod? Türelmetlenül várom! - mosolyodott el a megszólított gonoszul. Hiei erre nekilátott a kötés leoldásának.  
„Csak egy lehetőségem van! Nincs más választásom! Mindössze remélni tudom, hogy elég lesz az erőm! Ha meg kell halnom, legalább haljak meg tisztességgel!" - közben a kötés a földre került és jaganját is fölfedte.  
\- Most meghalsz! - kiáltotta a tűzdémon.- Csao enzatsu koko ryuu ha! - a fekete sárkány lángcsóvája kicsapott a jobb karjából. Hatalmas sebességgel közeledett Senshi felé. Az azonban teljes lelki nyugalommal állt, látszólag nem állt szándékában sem kitérni, sem védekezni. De amint a sárkány elég közel ért hozzá, mindkét kezét kinyújtotta előre és lila, villámhoz hasonló energiasáv csapott ki az ujjaiból. A két energia találkozott. A lila sáv itt kettévált: az egyik része megállt és visszatartotta a sárkányt, a másik része azonban áthatolt rajta és telibe találta Hieit. Az felordított a fájdalomtól, majd összegörnyedt és elterült a földön. Több sebből vérzett. Az energia a mögötte lévő oszlopot is eltalálta. Az nagy robajjal a fiúra zuhant.  
\- Hiei! - kiáltotta magáról elfeledkezve Kotono. De a tűzdémon már nem tudod válaszolni. Már nem élt.


	19. Utolsó fejezet

Csend borult a teremre. Mind a Sötétség Ura, mind, pedig Kotono csak néztek az oszlopra, amely maga alá temette Hieit.  
Senshi ekkor érdeklődve a szeme elé emelte a bal kezét. A karjáról patakokban folyt le a vér.  
„Ez különös. Úgy látszik, erősebb volt, mint hittem. Mindegy, ennek már úgysincs jelentősége. Meghalt" - tekintetét Kotora emelte, aki a földet nézte maga előtt:  
\- Úgy látom, ismét kettesben vagyunk. Most, hogy megöltem ezt a nyomorult kis szörnyet, ideje befejezni, amit elkezdtünk!

Eközben a túlvilágon Koenma döbbenten meredt a képernyőre, amin keresztül eddig nyomon követte az eseményeket. Elképedten meresztgette a szemét, George-dzsal, az ogréval egyetemben. Szolgája végül megszólalt:  
\- Én egyszerűen nem tudom ezt elhinni nagyuram. Ugye ez nem igaz? - ekkor hirtelen felderült az arca. - Á, értem már! Nem is halt meg, igaz? Mindjárt fel fog kelni és legyőzi a Sötétség Urát! - főnöke azonban gondterhelt arcot vágott:  
\- Attól tartok, hogy sajnos ez nem így van. Hiei már útban van errefelé - szomorúan az asztalra borult. - Bárcsak tehetnék valamit! De bárhogy is szeretném, nem áll módomban feltámasztani.  
\- Talán mégis, Koenma nagyúr - jelent meg hirtelen a semmiből Ayumi.  
\- Ja, Ayumi, te vagy az? - nézett rá a túlvilág hercege. - És mégis hogyan?  
\- Ha jól emlékszem a túlvilági törvénykönyv 7479. oldalán lévő 992. törvénycikk 23. bekezdésének h) alpontja ad egy kiskaput erre az esetre.  
\- Valóban? - derült fel Koenma arca.  
\- Igen, de ahhoz szükség van egy harmadik személy együttműködésére - bólintott a révész.  
\- Hogy is szól ez a „kiskapu" pontosan?  
\- Idézem - mondta Ayumi, azzal kinyitotta a könyvet a megfelelő oldalon, és olvasni kezdte. - „Ha az illető személy úgy távozik el az élők sorából, hogy a szeretetet élete során egyetlen egyszer sem sikerült megtapasztalnia, illetve ezt soha senki nem érzékeltette vele, abban az esetben lehetőséget kap az életbe való visszatérésre…"  
\- De hát ez nagyszerű! Ezt a szabályt szinte direkt Hieinek találták ki! - örvendezett a túlvilág uralkodójának fia.  
\- Kérem Koenma nagyúr, várja ki a végét! A bekezdésnek még nincs vége - hűtötte le Ayumi és folytatta a felolvasást. - „… de csak abban az esetben, ha egy másik, még élő személy, igaz könnyeket sír érte és a halála utáni két órán belül kimondja, hogy szereti. Ebben az esetben, az elhalálozott lehetőséget kap az életbe való visszatérésre, amennyiben igényt tart rá.." - azzal a révész becsukta a könyvet. - Ennyi lenne - Koenma arca ismét gondterheltre váltott:  
\- Így már korán sem olyan egyszerű. Hol találunk olyan személyt, aki megtenné ezt, ráadásul önszántából?  
\- Ne haragudjon, hogy beleszólok nagyuram, de én arra a lányra gondoltam - és a képernyőre emelte a szemét, ahol a továbbra is a földet néző Kotono látszott.  
\- Ő? Hát, nem is tudom… - Koenma bömbölve az asztalra borult. - Ki van zárva! Elvesztünk! - George azonban félbeszakította:  
\- Nagyuram, bocsásson meg, de megérkezett.  
\- Küldd be! - emberelte meg magát a túlvilág hercege. Ekkor feltárult az ajtó és belépett rajta Hiei. Szokásos fekete köpenyében volt, kimérten lépkedett, mintha nem is azért jött volna ide, mert meghalt.  
\- Gondolom, tudod, miért is vagy itt - kezdte Koenma.- De van még valami. Mint tudod… - de a tűzdémon türelmetlenül belefojtotta a szót:  
\- Igen, tudom. Tök felesleges végigmondani. Meghaltam és kész! Ezen nincs mit ragozni. Hová jutok? Gondolom a Pokolba.  
\- Várj, várj, várj! - állította le a nagyúr.- Pont ezt akarom mondani. Hogy nem feltétlenül kell még meghalnod. Visszatérhetsz az életbe.  
\- Tessék? - a fiú megütközve nézett rá.  
\- Jól hallottad. Még, nem muszáj meghalnod. De persze ehhez még nem adott minden feltétel.  
\- Akkor meg minek mondod? Egyáltalán mitől függ? - húzta össze a szemét Hiei.  
\- Nem mitől, hanem kitől - javította ki a túlvilág uralkodójának fia. Majd a képernyő felé mutatott, ahol még mindig Koto volt látható. - És tőle.  
\- Tőle? - a tűzdémon talán még jobban meglepődött, mint az előbb.  
\- Igen - bólintott Koenma.- Csak és kizárólag tőle függ, hogy visszatérhetsz-e az életbe, vagy sem. Persze csak akkor van egyáltalán miről beszélni, ha te is akarod - kérdőn nézett a fiúra. Az azonban így válaszolt:  
\- Az attól függ. Mit kéne tennie? - egy futó pillantást vetetett a képernyő felé.  
\- Nos… tudod, az a helyzet… hogy… jaj, nem is tudom, hogy kezdjek bele - Koenma kissé kellemetlenül érezte magát. - Szóval ki kéne mutatnia, hogy szeret. De csak akkor működik, ha ezt szavakkal is megerősíti.  
\- És gondolod, hogy ő ezt megtenné? - Hiei legszívesebben elnevette volna magát. - Őszintén szólva én ezt totál valószínűtlennek tartom.  
\- Szerintem azért annyira nem reménytelen az eset - szólt közbe Ayumi.  
\- Gondolod? - nézett rá a túlvilág uralkodójának fia.  
\- Ha nem így látnám, nem hívtam volna föl rá a figyelmed, nagyuram.  
\- Ez esetben azt mondom, figyeljünk, hogy mi történik és reméljük a legjobbakat. De előbb, mondd csak Hiei - Koenma ismét a tűzdémonra fordította a figyelmét.- Vissza akarsz térni egyáltalán? Mert csak a te beleegyezéseddel van rá lehetőség - a fiú egy pillanatig hallgatott, aztán végül ezt mondta:  
\- Ha tényleg kimondja, akkor igen.  
\- Rendben - bólintott rá a kérdező. - Akkor ezek után nincs más dolgunk, mint figyelni és várni a csodát - azzal minden szempár a képernyőre szegeződött.

A nagy, sötét teremben mintha megállt volna az idő. Kotono számára legalábbis. Nem tudta felfogni azt, ami történt. Tényleg meghalt? Úgy érezte most már nincs értelme semminek. Olyan ürességet érzett, mint talán még eddig soha. Mint mikor elveszítesz valamit, ami fontos és tudod, hogy soha nem kapod vissza. Nyomorultul érezte magát. Ekkor azt érezte, hogy valami végigfolyik az arcán. Csak lassan eszmélt rá, hogy mi is az:  
„Sírok? Ezt nem hiszem el. Már több mint 200 éve nem voltam rá képes. De hát ez felfoghatatlan! Mi történik velem?" - gondolataiból a Sötétség Ura zökkentette ki:  
\- Nem is mondasz semmit? Igazad van. Szóra sem érdemes az a barom. Nem is tudom, honnan vette azt a képtelen ötletet, hogy megtámadjon. Legalább megjegyezte, hogy te az enyém vagy. Bár gondolom, te soha nem lennél az övé - fagyosan felnevetett. Koto ezt nem bírta tovább elviselni:  
\- Fogd be a szád! - sziszegte neki.- Különben meg inkább az övé, mint a tied - tette még hozzá, valamivel halkabban.  
\- Tessék? - meresztette ki hirtelen a szemét Senshi.  
\- Azt mondtam, hogy fogd be! - azzal dühödten felkapta a fejét. Ekkor mind a Sötétség Ura, mind, pedig a képernyőt nézők a túlvilágon, döbbenten néztek a lányra.  
„Ez nem lehet igaz!" - Hiei talán még soha nem lepődött meg ennyire. -„Sír? Ráadásul miattam?" - Senshi is meghökkent kissé:  
\- Nahát. Csak nem sírsz? Hiszen te soha nem szoktál! Csak nem szánod azt a nyomorultat? Vagy mi a fészkes fenéért sírsz?  
\- Tudni akarod? - Koto már nem fogta vissza magát. Hatalmas szellemi erőcsóva vette körül. Szinte állati dühe hatalmas erőt adott neki. Tudta, hogy bosszút kell állnia, más már nem maradt a számára. - Ha néhány perccel előbb kérdezed ezt, még nem tudtam volna válaszolni. De most már igen. Ha érdekel, akkor megmondom - és ekkor lassan, jól érthetően ezt mondta. - Azért, mert szeretem - ez újra általános megdöbbenést váltott ki a hallgatóságból.  
\- Valóban? - mosolyodott el kajánul a Sötétség Ura.  
\- Igen - felelte vészjóslóan Kotono.- És most megöllek. Ja, és hogy tudd, mindig is utáltalak - a karján lévő kötést szinte leégette a hatalmas energia, a földre zuhant, így a lány eddig visszafogott ereje is felszabadult. Senshi érezte, hogy ennek a fele se tréfa, felszabadította az erejét és pajzsot vont belőle maga köré. De nem volt elegendő az ereje, az ellenséges energia egy része áthatolt a pajzson. A Sötétség Ura minden erejét megfeszítve igyekezett visszaszorítani a rókadémon erejét, de nem sok sikerrel. Kotono ekkor a jégsárkánya erejét hívta segítségül. Az energiák egymásnak feszültek, mindkét harcos testét megszaggatva. Koto végül az életerejével spékelte meg a dolgot. Győzni akart, bármi áron. Az energia akkorára duzzadt, amit Senshi már képtelen volt visszatartani. Utolsó szavait Kotono még a hatalmas robaj ellenére is ki bírta venni:  
\- Ezt még megkeserülöd! Soha nem szabadulsz meg tőlem, soha! Addig, míg nem leszel az enyém, soha! - de testét szétszaggatta az energia. Semmi sem maradt belőle. A démonlány kimerülten rogyott a földre. Elfáradt, és meg is sérült, de nem ez érdekelte. Nem látta már értelmét annak, hogy éljen. Csak nézte maga előtt a földet és nem tudta, mi legyen. A teremből szinte semmi sem maradt, gyakorlatilag összeomlott. A szabad ég alatt ült, de nem érdekelte. Tulajdonképpen már semmi sem érdekelte. Ekkor hirtelen egy kéz érintését érezte az arcán. Összerezzent. Az illető szagából tudta, ki az, soha nem tévesztette volna össze ezt mással, de képtelen volt elhinni. Az illető, miután végighúzta a kezét az arcán, az állához csúsztatta azt, majd maga felé fordította, kényszerítve ezzel a lányt, hogy a szemébe nézzen. Koto belenézett a karmazsinvörös szemekbe. Tétován megszólalt:  
\- Hiei, én… - de a fiú a szájára tette az ujját és megrázta a fejét. Aztán elvette onnan, közelebb hajolt a démonhoz, majd lassan megérintette a lány ajkait a sajátjával. Finoman ízlelgette a száját, Koto pedig viszonozta a csókot. Hiei idővel lassan a nyelvét is bevonta a játékba és a rókadémonét kereste vele. Az benne volt a dologban. Hosszú percekig csak élvezték, ahogy a másik nyelve csiklandozza az övékét. Aztán ajkaik lassan elváltak egymástól, majd egy ideig elmerültek egymás tekintetében. Ekkor rontott be a terembe Yusuke, Kuwabara és Kurama.  
\- Bocs a késésért srácok, de az a helyzet, hogy sehogy se találtuk ezt a nyavalyás termet - lihegte Urameshi.- De ugye azért nem történt semmi baj? - csak most néztek körbe.  
\- Már vége is a harcnak? - tekintett körbe ostobán Kuwabara.  
\- Ha jól látom, igen - vonta le a következtetést Kurama.- Mindenesetre legalább a Sötétség Ura elvérzett a csatában, és ahogy látom, senki se sérült meg komolyabban - Kotono eközben felállt és távozni készült.  
\- Hé, hát te meg hová mész? - kiáltott utána Kuwabara.  
\- El - vetette hátra a válla fölött a lány. - Rám itt tovább nincs szükség.  
\- Na de… - kezdte a fiú. - Urameshi, nem is csinálsz semmit? Hiszen te a szellemvilág detektívje vagy! Ő meg egy bűnöző! Meg kéne állítanod! - de hősünk csak nevetett:  
\- Ugyan minek? Szerintem nem fog hülyeséget csinálni. Különben is megígértem neki, hogy ha segít kiszabadítani téged és Yukinát, visszakapja a szabadságát.  
\- Hát, te tudod - mondta erre Kuwabara sokat sejtetően.  
\- Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy megkérdőjelezed a problémamegoldó-képességem és a megbízhatóságom? - és már neki is ugrott barátjának. Miközben ők egymást püfölték, Kurama Hieire fordította a figyelmét. A fiú csak állt és nézett.  
„Kíváncsi vagyok, mi történt, amíg nem értünk ide. De azt hiszem, ezt sem ő, sem Koto soha nem fogja elmondani" - majd az egykori rókadémon így szólt:  
\- Azt hiszem, ideje indulnunk.  
\- Egyetértek. Olyan, mintha már ezer év telt volna el azóta., hogy ide jöttünk! Menjünk máris! - kiáltotta erre Yusuke.  
\- Igen. Már olyan régen nem láttam az én Yukinámat! Biztos hiányzom neki! - tódította Kuwabara.  
Azzal a kis csapat elindult vissza az emberek világába, hogy végre újra élvezhesse az egyszerű, szürke hétköznapok üdítően könnyed bonyodalmait.

VÉGE


End file.
